


En busca de la Cenicienta Perdida

by SylviaMaria



Category: Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bullying, Competition, F/M, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, New Directions vs The Troubletones, Sam vs Shane, long fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaMaria/pseuds/SylviaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz, pero para llegar a ese final siempre es necesario un paso: que el príncipe aparezca y luche por su princesa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un amargo reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando empecé este fic, nunca supe que acabaría escribiendo casi sesenta páginas de Word. Quiero tanto a estos dos personajes, que cuando escribo sobre ellos, es como si me llevasen de la mano, como si ellos mismos quisiesen contar su historia. Toda historia tiene unos protagonistas y unos secundarios. Esta no podía ser menos. Los personajes secundarios consiguieron ganarse por completo mi cariño, ojalá que os gusten tanto como yo los adoro.

**"EN BUSCA DE LA CENICIENTA PERDIDA"**

_**Capítulo 1: Un amargo reencuentro** _

—¡Despierta, Mercy! ¡Despierta!

—Déjame en paz, Kurt, déjame dormir... —Gruñó Mercedes Jones mientras apretujaba con sus manos las delicadas sábanas de su cama.

—¡Hoy son las Locales, Mercy! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

—¡Kurt! —Chilló de impotencia, Mercedes.

Se levantó sobresaltada, recibiendo el nuevo día que entraba por su ventana.

—¡Las locales! ¡Las Locales! ¡Kurt!

Pero él no estaba allí.

—Vale, Mercedes... Soñando de nuevo... ¡Son las Locales! Oh Dios, ¡por fin mi primer solo! Después de tanto tiempo...

Se levantó, desperezándose y se dirigió a la ducha, agarrando antes la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior, sobre su butaca.

Su primer solo... Y sería en las Locales, con el coro de Shelby Corcoran. Y competiendo contra New Directions y su estrella Rachel Berry. ¡Ganarle estaba más que hecho!

Salió de la ducha, relajada y preparada para lo que se le venía.

Tendría que compartir el autobús con los miembros del otro coro y la verdad, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero Santana y Britt la apoyarían, como la habían apoyado las últimas semanas.

Su relación con Shane no iba bien, sufría altibajos constantemente. Y eso no la ayudaba en los ensayos, por lo que había tomado la decisión de cortar su relación o al menos, ponerla en "modo pause" hasta las Locales. Había funcionado, al menos para ella, sin embargo él no dejaba de buscarla y mandarle mensajes. Le gustaba Shane, pero... Su solo estaba por encima de todo. Incluso de él.

Recogió sus cosas antes de salir por la puerta de casa. Sus padres ya se habían marchado al trabajo y le habían deseado muchísima suerte la noche anterior.

Brittany la recogería en cinco minutos. No era la primera vez que se perdía conduciendo así que, salió al portal para recibirla.

Diez minutos más tarde, el coche de Britt se detenía enfrente de su entrada.

—¡Hola Mercedes!

—¡Hola Britt! ¿Llegaste bien? —Le preguntó, entrando al coche y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bueno... Seguí las flechitas del dibujo al dedillo y no fue difícil —Le respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa?

—¿Nerviosa? No, no. Bueno... Quizá un poco.

—No lo estés, Mercedes. Lo harás genial y le ganaremos a Rachel Berry, estoy completamente segura. Por cierto, quedé con San para ir también a buscarla.

—Vale, tú sigue mis indicaciones y sabrás salir de aquí.

—Perfecto —dijo Brittany mientras veía cómo Mercedes señalaba a su derecha—. ¿Cómo está Shane?

—Bien, supongo... —Dijo la diva, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Crees que fue la mejor decisión?

—¿Cuál?

—Separarte de él —le aclaró la rubia.

—Era una distracción Britt. No podía permitírmelo.

—Mercy, sé que todos me llamáis tonta y que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero... Le echas de menos. Hasta Lord Tubbington se ha dado cuenta de ello.

—Yo no le echo de menos, Britt. Volveremos después de las Locales, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—No hablo de Shane, Mercy.

—¿Ah no? —Le respondió la chica, volteando a verla.

Britt negó con la cabeza.

—Hablo de Sammy. Todos le echamos de menos y sabemos que tú también lo haces. En el fondo, sabes que no dejaste a Shane por el solo, lo dejaste porque no puedes olvidar a Sam.

—Eso no es cierto.

La rubia giró a la izquierda, llegando a Lima Heights. Santana había hecho lo mismo que Mercedes y las esperaba delante del portal.

—¡Qué pasa chicas! —Dijo Santana en un perfecto español.

—¡Hola San! —La saludó Brittany con un rápido beso en los labios.

Mercedes abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó, dejándole el asiento del copiloto a Santana.

—San... ayúdame a convencer a Mercy de que llevo razón.

—¿En qué? —Se dio la vuelta para ver cómo Mercedes se sentaba en el asiento trasero.

—En que no fue el solo lo que hizo que dejase a Shane, sino Sam.

—¡Boca de trucha! ¡Sí! —Exclamó la latina.

—¡No le llames así! —Protestó Mercedes.

—Comprobado —Britt y Santana chocaron sus manos.

—Que le defienda de tus motes no quiere decir nada, Santana.

—Ajá —le respondió ésta—.¿Y el hecho de saber que está saliendo con una morena de metro setenta?

—¿Dónde has oído eso? —Le preguntó Brittany a su novia, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Mercedes.

—Me lo dijo Puck el otro día. Y va pa'lante, llevan bastante tiempo juntos, tanto como Shane y tú.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto Santana? No me interesa —dijo Mercedes, mirando por la ventana.

—¡Mentiras, mentiras Wheezy! Mírala Britt, se ha puesto celosa. ¿Quieres más pruebas? ¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo bien que besa nuestro Boca de Trucha? —Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su novia—.Tú lo comprobaste cariño, y yo... Bueno, yo hice algo más que eso...

La rubia se rió ante el comentario, viendo cómo Mercedes giraba nuevamente el rostro para no verlas.

—Vamos Mercedes, por favor, solo tienes que admitirlo. Es el primer paso. Admite que no le has podido olvidar —le pidió Britt.

—¡Diablos no! No pienso hacerlo.

—Aretha, o lo admites o empiezo a contar lo que hicimos en...

—¡Cállate! ¡Vale! Sí, lo admito. ¿Estáis contentas? No he podido olvidarle, ni con Shane, ni siquiera con el Solo de las Locales ocupando mi mente.

Britt y Santana volvieron a chocar sus manos en el aire.

—¡Cómo molamos! —Dijo Britt, mientras Santana se giraba hacia Mercedes.

—Es que si Shane hubiese hecho que le olvidases, tendríamos que darle un premio —se rió la latina.

—No os metáis con él, chicas. Es una buena persona.

—Sí, muy buena, muy, muy buena —dijo irónicamente Santana.

—No voy a volver a ver a Sam. Se fue de Lima, se marchó. Ni siquiera se despidió, creyó que con un mensaje de móvil llegaría. Pues no, no me llegó en absoluto.

—¿Te dejó por un mensaje de móvil? Eso no lo aprendió de mí —respondió Santana—. Los "sms" son para mensajes de sexo, no para rupturas —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor fue repentino, no le dio tiempo —dijo Brittany uniéndose a la conversación.

—Se despidió de los chicos, Britt. Se despidió de Puck, Mike, Finn,Artie, incluso se despidió de Kurt. Pero no de mí. Yo no le importé.

—Creo que no pudo soportar despedirse de ti, verte por última vez... —Añadió la rubia.

—Estoy con Britt, ella siempre tiene razón. De todas formas... ¿Qué ponía en el mensaje?

—" _Fue bonito mientras duró. Gracias por todo. El príncipe encantador."_ Ellos me dijeron que se había marchado, ni siquiera pudo ponerlo claramente en el mensaje. ¡Idiota!

—¿El príncipe encantador? ¿Eso qué es, una fantasía sexual o que? —Preguntó la latina.

Mercedes rodó los ojos, incrédula.

—No importa, Santana. No volveremos a verle.

—¿Vas a volver con Shane? —Le preguntó Brittany.

—Es lo más seguro.

Santana miró a su novia encogiéndose de hombros, ambas sabían que no conseguirían nada.

—Una vez pasen las Locales, las cosas retomarán su cauce —dijo al fin Mercedes.

* * *

 

_—Y ahora, señoras y señores, el coro de Lima, Ohio: ¡New Directions!_

Mercedes bajó del escenario a tiempo de ver cómo sus ex compañeros subían a él para darlo todo.

—Buena suerte, Rachel. Te hará falta —le dijo.

—Gracias Mercedes, gracias por dedicarme parte de tu tiempo.

Rachel siguió su camino hasta llegar al telón, donde se giró, para ver por última vez a su ex amiga. La echaba de menos y quería tenerla de vuelta, pero, ¿cómo?

Suspiró profundamente antes de salir a escena y deslumbrar al público con su grandioso solo.

* * *

 

—Perfecta, Rachel, simplemente perfecta —le sonrió Finn una vez habían llegado al bar del hotel.

—Gracias Finn —la chica se estiró para darle un beso en los labios—. ¿Crees que ganaremos?

—No sé. Estuvimos genial, pero... Mercedes...

—Ya lo sé, Finn. Estuvo fantástica.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes decirlo, Finn. De verdad, su solo fue... impresionante. Se merecía ese solo, se lo merecía. Debería haberlo cantado con New Directions. Finn... la echo de menos.

Su novio la abrazó, dejando un beso en su pelo y pegándola contra él.

—Yo también Rach, y a Britt. A Santana no, lo siento.

Ambos estallaron en risas, recordando a la latina.

—Finn... ¡Dios mío, Finn! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! —La chica agarró su cara y la giró tan rápido que a punto estuvo de desencajarle la mandíbula.

—¿Es...? ¿Es...?

—Es Sam.

—No puede ser... ¿Qué hace aquí? —Le preguntó Finn girándose para verla.

—¿Crees que vendría a vernos? —Le dijo su novia, viendo cómo una chica morena y alta lo acompañaba.

—No veo que otra razón tendría para estar aquí.

—¡Oh Dios, no! —Rachel le agarró de la mano, llevándole hacia atrás y escondiéndose detrás de una planta.

—¿Qué? —Protestó un perdido Finn.

—Mercedes... —dijo ella, señalando a la chica parada en la barra del bar.

—Oh oh, estamos a punto de presenciar un reencuentro, Rachel...

—Chsss, ¡Calla! —le susurró su novia.

* * *

—¿No crees que ya tendría que estar de vuelta? —Le preguntó Sam, a su acompañante.

—¿La verdad? Sí. Espero que no se haya colado por el retrete —le respondió ella, haciendo que Sam se riese a carcajadas.

—Para eso tendría que sentarse primero.

Ambos estallaron en risas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, guardaron silencio. Sintiendo cómo decenas de ojos les miraban como si fuesen bichos raros, mas no les importó.

Sam recorrió la estancia, viendo cómo todos le observaban a él. Excepto una persona.

Era una silueta demasiado conocida para él... Demasiado.

En ese momento, ella se giró, revelando su identidad y clavando sus ojos oscuros en él, para luego observar a su acompañante de arriba abajo.

La miró durante largo rato, hasta que reunió el valor para acercarse a ella. La chica se había girado de nuevo, delante de la barra del bar.

Podría hacer como que no lo había reconocido... Podía...

—Mercedes.

_¡Mierda!_

Pensó la chica, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

—Hola Sam —le saludó altanera.

—Te presento a...

—Tu novia, sí. He oído hablar de ella. Mucho gusto, me llamo Mercedes Jones —las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca.

—¿Su novia? No, no, por Dios. Sam no tiene novia. Me llamo Megan, encantada.

Un chico moreno y alto, se les sumó en el momento.

—Siento el retraso, había cola en el baño. Los bailarines... ya sabéis.

El chico se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos tratando de recordar dónde la había visto antes.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? Me resultas familiar.

Megan le dio un codazo antes de que siguiese hablando.

—Soy Mercedes Jones —le tendió la mano, tal y como había hecho con la chica previamente.

—Ah —dijo él, abriendo la boca de la sorpresa—. Me llamo Bobby, Bobby Stone y ésta es mi novia, Megan.

—Encantada, Bobby. Si me disculpáis... llego tarde.

—¿Adónde? —Le preguntó Sam, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Llego tarde, me tengo que ir.

La chica salió de allí lo más pronto posible, mientras Sam sentía como Megan lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Corre! ¡Ahora! —Le chilló.

El chico hizo lo propio, precipitándose hacia la puerta y subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Mercedes!

—¡¿Qué quieres?

—¡Espera!

—¡No me da la gana! —Le respondió con rabia. Pero el rubio ya la había alcanzado en mitad de la escalera.

—¡Hey! Óyeme. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ah si? ¿De qué?

La chica luchó contra sus ganas de rodearle con sus brazos y besarle sobre el pasamanos. Luchó y luchó. Estaba guapísimo, con el pelo más corto y sin el zumo de limón. Sus ojos preciosos y su boca...

_¡No! ¡Lucha!_

—Solo Junio... —Le dijo él.

Mercedes rodó los ojos.

Se había cansado ya y no quería seguirle oyendo. Se dio la vuelta, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

—¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? —Chilló Sam, subiendo detrás de ella—. ¡Jacob los colgó en Youtube! Como todos sus videos del McKinley. Me he tragado todos tus vídeos con él. ¡Todos! ¿Solo Junio? ¿Bebés de cacao? ¡Vamos! ¡No me jodas, Mercedes!

Ella había llegado ya al fondo de las escaleras y doblaba ya por el pasillo del hotel.

—Déjame en paz, Sam.

—Te olvidaste rápido de mi, ¿verdad? Tan rápido que da miedo. ¡Mercedes! —Él la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la pared, aprisionándola contra él, sin dejarla ir—. ¿Sabes que no me creo nada? ¡Nada! —Se inclinó para besarla, pero apenas consiguió rozar durante un segundo sus labios, pues ella lo empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Créete lo que quieras, "príncipe encantador" y déjame en paz!

—Mercy... —Sam trató de agarrarla de nuevo, pero ella se le escurrió por el pasillo.

—"Fue bonito mientras duró, Sam, gracias por todo" —Se alejó de él con estas últimas palabras, buscando su habitación.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Sam, dándole un puñetazo a la pared que los había sostenido antes.

Sacudió la mano en el aire, aliviando así momentáneamente su dolor. Se dejó caer al suelo, en medio del pasillo del hotel, apoyándose contra la pared.

¡Qué idiota había sido!

Junio...

Sabía desde hacía una semana que su familia tendría que marcharse de nuevo, pero no se lo había dicho.

Los chicos lo sabían, todos lo sabían menos ella. No había podido decírselo, no había querido.

Necesitaba que ella no lo supiese, necesitaba ver y recordar su sonrisa en cuanto se marchase de Lima, no quería recordar sus lágrimas derramadas.

Esa semana habían hecho el amor casi todos los días, sintiéndose, queriéndose por última vez, aunque ella no lo supiese.

Tampoco había querido despedirse, pero recordaba su última conversación como si hubiera sido esa misma mañana.

 _—¿Qué te parece si mañana nos tomamos algo en el Lima Bean? —L_ e preguntó Mercedes tomándolo desprevenido.

_—Perfecto._

_—¿Te paso a buscar a las once?_

_—¿No es demasiado temprano?_

_—No seas vago. Estamos de vacaciones, hay que aprovechar los días —_ le respondió, divertida.

_—Te corrijo, estamos de vacaciones, podemos levantarnos tarde._

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se derritiese por completo.

 _—Bésame —_ le pidió.

Ella buscó su boca, como si fuese un tesoro que necesitaba ser encontrado. La acarició con sus labios, mientras se estiraba para alcanzarle. Él la ayudó, sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras pegaba sus cuerpos.

Sus rostros se ladearon, buscando la posición correcta y sus lenguas se fusionaron, mientras él acariciaba su pelo y su mejilla, y ella perdía sus manos en su espalda.

 _—Buenas noches, Cenicienta —_ dijo Sam una vez separado de ella.

Ella le sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza y susurrándole al oído.

_—Buenas noches, mi príncipe encantador._

Se separaron, quedando unidos tan solo por sus manos.

Sam se resistía a soltarla, no quería. Pero ella lo hizo por él, empujándole para que se marchase.

_—Anda, "Príncipe" vete ya, que se hace tarde._

Pero él no lo hizo, corrió hacia ella, abrazándola de nuevo.

 _—No quiero irme, Mercy. No quiero —_ y no podía tampoco detener ese abrazo.

_—Vamos Sam, ya son las doce. Si no te apuras, la carroza se convertirá en calabaza y..._

Él la besó de nuevo, tomándola de improviso. Se resistía a dejarla. No quería, simplemente no quería.

Pero tampoco podía decirle porqué lo hacía, quería que ella fuese feliz.

 _—Sam, para por favor. Si no te vas ahora, no dejaré que te vayas —_ le dijo la chica segura de lo que hablaba.

El asintió con la cabeza, con su miraba fija en ella.

_—¿Te veo mañana sí? A las once en el motel._

_—Mañana, sí... Mercy, déjame besarte por última vez —_ le pidió el chico.

Ella lo pegó a su cuerpo, recibiendo nuevamente sus labios, durante unos segundos.

Fue un beso suave y pausado, tal y como había sido su primero.

 _—Adiós Mercy —_ se despidió él, girándose rápidamente para no verla.

 _—Hasta mañana, Sam —_ le respondió ella, viéndole marchar.

Esa había sido la última conversación.

En el mismo momento en el cuál el coche de su padre había dejado atrás Lima, Sam le había mandado su mensaje.

No podía decirle lo que sentía por ella.

No podía decirle que la echaría de menos, debía romperlo todo de raíz y hacer como si no hubiese existido en su vida. Solo así, Mercedes podría seguir adelante.

Y así había hecho. Meses después ella había empezado a salir con Shane.

Pero él no se había alegrado al verla feliz, tal y como había pensado. Los celos le mataban, y saber que solo había sido Junio para ella le destrozaba.

Se había hecho daño a si mismo viendo cada uno de los vídeos que Jacob colgaba en la red. Todos y cada uno, saliese o no Mercy.

Les había visto juntos, riendo, comiendo en la cafetería. Agarrados de la mano por el pasillo... Cosas que él no había podido hacer con ella. No debía ver esos vídeos, no debía... pero la echaba de menos y deseaba volver a ver su rostro y su sonrisa. Y su cuerpo... necesitaba sentirla de nuevo.

Creyó morir cuando sus padres le dijeron que volverían a Lima. Creyó soñar con ello, pero era la más pura realidad. Volvería a verla y la recuperaría.

Volverían a estar juntos.

Pero todo había cambiado. Lo había hecho todo mal.

Tenía que haberle dicho que se iba, debía haberse despedido de ella. Y nunca, jamás, debía haberle mandado ese mensaje. Ahora ella pensaba lo peor de él y tenía toda la razón del mundo.

¿Podría recuperarla? ¿Podría?

Se levantó del suelo, bajando rápidamente las escaleras y dirigiéndose de nuevo al bar. Buscaría a Megan y a Bobby y se lo contaría todo. Ellos sabrían que hacer.


	2. Encerrados

Finn y Rachel volvieron a respirar, al ver que Sam ya estaba, por fin, fuera de su campo de visión.

—Creí que me ahogaba —dijo enderezándose—.Es difícil esconderse siendo tan alto, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, Finn. No podían vernos, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tenían que hablar ellos dos, solos —Finn comprendió lo que su novia quería decir.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Te diste cuenta? —Le preguntó Rachel.

—Estaba a tu lado, Rach, claro que lo vi.

—Me refiero a la TSNR, Finn. ¿La viste?

—La TSNR... —Finn frunció los labios, confuso.

—La TSNR sí.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Por Dios, Finn, tengo que explicártelo todo... Con verlos ya deberías saber a que me refiero.

—Sam y Mercedes discutiendo... ¿A eso te refieres?

—Exacto Finn, TSNR...Tensión Sexual No Resuelta —le aclaró su novia, esperando que finalmente lo comprendiese.

—¿Y ellos sufren de eso? —Finn abrió los ojos como platos.

—Finn... no es ninguna enfermedad. Pero sí, podría decirse que sí la sufren.

—No se han olvidado —le dijo Finn—. Es una lástima que él se hubiese tenido que ir. Hacían buena pareja.

—Tenemos que encerrarles —le espetó Rachel.

—¿Cómo?

—Encerrarles, en una habitación. Necesitan volver, están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Rachel... deberías dejar la Celestina de lado, recuerda que con Quinn no te funcionó.

—Con Quinn y Sam sí me funcionó, solo que tú te metiste en medio —le recordó ella—. Además, yo les uní una vez, ya es hora de que vuelva a hacerlo y ésta vez, tú me ayudarás.

—Rachel... no sé si sea la mejor de las ideas... Pero, estoy contigo en esto.

—Perfecto —le dijo, chocando su mano—.Tienes que conseguir que Sam venga a mi habitación, yo citaré allí a Mercedes.

—Vale —le sonrió su novio, emprendiendo ya su marcha.

—Y Finn... —Le llamó de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—Cómprales preservativos.

—¿Cómo? —Chilló Finn, abriendo su boca alucinado.

—¿Quieres que un Evans – Jones llegue al mundo? No, ¿verdad? Pues eso.

—Vale, vale —Finn se marchó de allí, pensando en cómo había cambiado su novia desde ese día en el que habían hecho por fin el amor.

* * *

—A ver si lo he entendido bien... Has intentado besarla y te ha rechazado. Y además, te ha dicho y cito "Fue bonito mientras duró, gracias por todo" —Bobby todavía no podía creer lo que su amigo les estaba contando.

—Citó su mensaje, Bobby, eso es lo que hizo —respondió su novia negando con la cabeza—. Los chicos no pensáis, no pensáis... Y luego pasa lo que pasa. La has hecho buena, cabeza hueca. Toc toc —dijo Megan, llamando a las ideas de Sam.

—No sé que hacer —les dijo, preocupado.

—Fácil, le dices la verdad y ya —le respondió la morena.

—No me escuchará —Sam tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café.

—Sí lo hará, yo lo haría —le dijo Bobby.

—Tú no eres chica —se rió Megan.

—¿Tú le escucharías? —Le preguntó su novio.

—Probablemente no —le respondió ella, frunciendo los labios—. Es que... no sé, quizás. Debas dejar todo como está, quizás no es ella la chica para ti.

—Sí que lo es —dijo Sam, completamente seguro.

—Si lo tienes tan claro, no sé que haces aquí pidiéndonos consejo, Sam —le reprochó Megan.

—Sois mis amigos —les dijo, buscando sus reacciones.

—Si eres nuestro amigo, levanta ese hermoso trasero que tienes y ve a por ella —habló la morena.

—¡Hey! Que tu novio está delante —protestó Bobby.

—Ya lo sé —dijo la chica, dándole un beso rápido.

—¡Ay! —Suspiró Bobby, hipnotizado.

—Mi hermoso trasero y yo todavía seguimos aquí, chicos —les recordó Sam.

—Pues no sé a qué esperas para buscarla, ya estás tardando —le reprochó Megan—. Todavía sigo traumatizada por ese vídeo de youtube...

—¿El de los bebés de cacao? —Preguntó su novio, intentando no reírse.

Ambos chicos lo miraron queriendo matarlo.

—¡Vale! No he dicho nada —Bobby hizo como que cerraba su boca con los dedos y tiraba la llave.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —le preguntó Megan.

—Ya me voy, ya... —El chico se levantó de la silla, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con un viejo amigo—. ¡Finn!

Ambos se abrazaron, felices.

—Te he echado de menos, colega —Finn lo apretujaba apenas dejándole respirar.

—Y yo. ¡Os eché tanto de menos! A todos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Finn.

—Quería ver vuestra actuación —le respondió el rubio.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Habéis estado geniales, Finn. De verdad.

—No tenemos ninguna oportunidad, Sam. El grupo de Mercedes va a ganar las Locales —el moreno dejó caer su nombre, observando su reacción.

—No sé qué pasará. Ambos grupos lo habéis hecho muy bien.

—¡Te creía en Tennessee, tío! Joder, me alegro tanto de verte —Finn cambió drásticamente de tema. Necesitaba que subiese con él —.El McKinley ha cambiado tanto desde que te fuiste... Britt es presidenta, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Lo he visto en youtube. Jacob Ben Israel me mantiene informado de todo —bromeó Sam.

—Vaya...

_¿De todo? ¿También de Shane?_

—Necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, sube a mi habitación y me cuentas —le propuso Finn.

—Eso ha sonado mal... —Rió Megan, llamando la atención de los chicos.

Finn enrojeció como un tomate al oírla.

—Tranquilo. Era broma —le sonrió la chica, levantándose a saludarlo—. Soy Megan, encantada.

—Finn Hudson —el chico le tendió la mano.

—Yo soy Bobby. Nos alegra conocer por fin a Frankenteen.

Finn miró a Sam sonriéndole. Les había hablado de ellos a sus nuevos amigos.

—La verdad es que justo ahora tenía que hacer una cosa, Finn...

—Vamos, no será mucho tiempo. Llamaré a los demás, les gustará verte de nuevo.

—¿A todos? —Se aseguró Sam.

—A todos. Venga, vamos.

—Vale —el chico miró por última vez a sus compañeros de viaje.

—Estaremos aquí, Sam. No te preocupes por nosotros —le tranquilizó Megan, agarrando la mano de su novio.

Él les sonrió antes de seguir a Finn fuera del bar.

...

_—"Reúnete conmigo en mi habitación en diez minutos"_  —Mercedes volvió a leer la nota que le habían pasado por debajo de la puerta. Era de Rachel Berry sin ninguna duda. No solo por la firma inconfundible sino por la estrella dorada que la acompañaba.

¿Qué querría? Era Rachel Berry, desconcertante, inquietante...

¿Debería ir o debería quedarse en su habitación, esperando a que Britt y Santana volviesen de su cita?

¿Y si quería disculparse? ¿Aceptaría sus disculpas?

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ir, esperar, acudir, quedarse en su habitación... Y en medio de todo eso, Sam.

Había tratado de besarla.

Mercedes no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para empujarlo lejos de ella, cuando lo único que deseaba era volver a sentir sus dulces labios sobre los suyos.

Tan solo había sido un segundo, un milímetro, pero ese casi beso la había hecho recordar todo lo que había tratado de olvidar en tantos meses.

Y era que a pesar de todo, a pesar de no haberse despedido, a pesar de haberla dejado sola, no podía olvidarle. Era tonta, demasiado tonta por seguir pensando en él, cuando Shane la esperaba de nuevo para volver con ella.

Recordó el baile, se recordó deseando ser Cenicienta solo por una noche. Ya no era esa Cenicienta, ya no quedaba nada de ella en su corazón. Su príncipe encantador se había marchado y esa Cenicienta se había ido con él.

Ahora era Mercedes, solo Mercedes Jones.

Y no dejaría que él volviese a entrar en su vida para volver a lastimarla. No lo conseguiría, no esta vez.

Volvería con Shane. Él la comprendía como nadie, la apoyaba en todo. Le daba espacio y tiempo. Le dijo que la esperaría. Debía volver a él, dejar de pensar en príncipes encantadores, en princesas y en sueños imposibles.

_¡Rachel!_

Miró el reloj de su mano izquierda. Ya pasaban dos minutos del tiempo acordado, y si finalmente acudía, llegaría tarde.

Se levantó de la cama, mirándose en el espejo y peinándose un poco el pelo. Estaba hermosa, aunque eso no debería decirlo ella.

Salió por la puerta, buscando la habitación 326.

Llegaría tarde, pero solo la esperaba Rachel Berry así que en cierto modo, no le importó.

...

—Espérame aquí, ponte cómodo. Llamaré a los demás —le dijo Finn en cuánto entraron por la puerta.

—¿No puedes llamarles por teléfono? —Le preguntó Sam.

—No tengo buena cobertura y no sé cuál es su número del hotel —Se excusó Finn.

—Vale —dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, tomándoles por sorpresa.

Finn se dirigió a abrir, descubriendo a Mercedes enfrente de él.

—Rachel me ha citado aquí —le explicó.

—Pasa, llegará en cualquier momento —la chica hizo lo que Finn le dijo, mientras éste salía rápidamente al exterior, y cerraba con llave la puerta.

—¿Finn? —Mercedes se dio la vuelta, asustada. Finn la había encerrado en la habitación de Rachel. No tenía ningún sentido.

Una figura pasó por su lado, tratando de abrir la puerta.

—¿Finn? ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Abre ahora mismo! —Gritó Sam.

Mercedes le miró desconcertada. No solo la había encerrado a ella, los había encerrado a los dos.

Del otro lado les llegó un papel por debajo de la puerta.

" _Lo sentimos. Necesitamos que habléis. Si no queréis hablar, al menos tendréis que esperar a que os abramos. En media hora quizás"_

—¿Media hora? ¡Quiero salir ahora mismo! ¡Abridme! —Dijo Mercedes pasándole el papel.

—No lo harán, de hecho, no creo que estén del otro lado de la puerta. Lo de la media hora es mentira, estoy seguro. ¿Lo ves? Pone quizás...

—¡Oh! ¡Cállate! Todo esto es culpa tuya —le espetó Mercedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aparecer, simplemente por eso.

—Cierto, debería haberme quedado en Tennessee —asintió Sam.

—¿A que viniste, Sam?

—Quería veros actuar.

—¿Vernos? ¿A los dos grupos? —Le preguntó la chica, frunciendo los labios en desacuerdo.

—Quería veros, a vosotras. Quería verte a ti.

La diva bufó al oírlo.

—¿Puedes dejar tu uniforme de príncipe durante un rato, por favor? —La chica se sentó en la cama, dirigiendo su mirada a la mesita de noche—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sam también llevo su vista allí.

Mercedes agarró el papel que estaba situado al lado de la caja de preservativos.

" _Solo en caso de necesidad. Como veis, hemos pensado en todo." Rachel Berry *_

—¡Esto es lo último! ¡No pienso acostarme contigo! —Dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos—. ¿Me oyes Rachel? ¡No pienso hacerlo!

—Mercedes... —El chico se sentó a su lado en la cama, haciendo que ella se levantase como un resorte.

—Ni te acerques —dijo, levantando la mano en el aire—. Mantente lejos de mí.

—Mercy, por favor. Dejame explicártelo.

La chica se tapó los oídos como si fuese una niña de cinco años.

—No te oiré, no te oiré. Di lo que quieras, yo no te oiré.

Sam se levantó buscándola e intentando separar sus manos, para que lo escuchase.

—Por favor, déjame hablar contigo, Mercy.

—¡No quiero oírte! —Le gritó, dándose la vuelta.

Sam la abrazó con fuerza, oliendo su perfume y apoyando su cabeza sobre su cuello.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Por fin había soltado sus manos e intentaba liberarse con ellas de su abrazo.

—No me despedí, Mercy. No lo hice. Lo sé y lo siento —la chica pareció calmarse durante un segundo, abandonando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo—. No quería irme, no quería abandonarte. Creí que con ese mensaje, tú me olvidarías y podrías seguir adelante. Fui un idiota, ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Dios mío, ¡Cuánto te eché de menos! —Sam la abrazó con más fuerza si eso era posible.

La giró, quedando frente a frente a ella, acariciando con sus dos manos sus mejillas, antes de inclinarse a besarla.

Deseaba sentir sus labios de nuevo acariciar los suyos, ¡lo deseaba tanto!

—Mercy... —suspiró Sam.

La chica le acarició el pelo mientras le besaba de nuevo, atrayéndolo hacia ella. No quería dejarle ir de nuevo. Sabía que sería la última vez que estaría con él, era su despedida. Harían el amor por última vez y luego no volverían a verse. Quizás, fuese lo mejor. Quizás, él no estaba destinado para ella.

No, no lo estaba. Shane sí, su novio si estaba destinado para ella.

Harían el amor por última vez y luego, ella retomaría su vida, volvería a Shane. Pero ésta vez, le recordaría con cariño, como siempre debía haber sido.

Sam la atrajo hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

La besaba de nuevo, por fin. Sentía su boca jugar con la de él, sentía sus mejillas cálidas, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sin querer soltarlo. No lo soltaría, no podía. Ella lo era todo para él.

Ambos cayeron de lado en la cama, sin dejar de besarse. Sus cuerpos rodaron juguetones encima de las mantas, rozándose, acariciándose con sus manos. En la habitación sólo se oían sus risas divertidas.

Los chicos se arrodillaron encima de las mantas observándose, mirándose a los ojos mientras recuperaban su respiración.

Sam acarició su rostro con sus dos manos. Su frente, sobre la que depositó un suave beso, sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus mejillas y su boca. Esa boca que tanto había extrañado.

Su dedo buscó su blusa, rozando los botones mientras la chica lo miraba expectante. Su mano los abrió, separándola de ella con delicadeza, mientras la tela resbalaba sobre su cuerpo femenino. Descubriendo sus pechos escondidos detrás de un hermoso sujetador que lo hacía enloquecer. La miró a los ojos, buscando una señal. Una única señal que le detuviese. Pero no la halló.

La mano de la chica buscó el final de su camiseta, sacándosela por completo, revelando sus perfectos abdominales. Sus dedos volaron rápidamente, buscándolos, como había hecho tantas otras veces.

Sam la abrazó de improviso, notando sus hermosos pechos sobre su torso, mientras se perdía en su cuello oliendo su perfume. Depositó un beso en él, notando cómo Mercedes le ladeaba, dándole espacio para que él siguiese besándola tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Él lo hizo, acariciando su cuello con sus labios, probándolo también con su lengua mientras los dedos de ella se enredaban en su pelo rubio. Lo llevaba más corto, mucho más que como lo tenía en Junio.

Estaba guapísimo.

Era guapísimo.

Sus manos buscaron el cierre de su sujetador, desabrochándolo para él.

Sam detuvo sus manos, bajándole él mismo los tirantes de la prenda, mientras besaba sus hombros y descubría ya sus maravillosos pechos. La prenda desapareció de la escena tan pronto como se la había sacado, dejando libres sus manos masculinas que los buscaron como un tesoro. Su tesoro más preciado.

Mercedes suspiró al sentir las manos del chico sobre su piel chocolateada.

Sus labios se sumaron a sus manos, buscando sus pechos y lamiéndolos con pasión, mientras sus manos la pegaban más a su boca. Su cuello había empezado a quejarse por la mala postura, por lo que se sentó en la cama atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que se sentase a horcajadas de forma que él pudiese tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

Le acarició la espalda mientras su boca se reunía de nuevo con la de ella. Sintiendo cómo sus manos tiraban suavemente de su pelo rubio, tratando de no separarse de él.

Las manos de Sam buscaron ese lugar que tanto le encendía, acariciando su trasero y perdiendo sus manos por dentro del pantalón de la chica.

Ella dio un respingo, frotándose contra él, pegándose mucho más, notando la excitación de su ex novio.

La levantó, colocándola de pie frente a él. Y le quitó los tacones, deslizando su pantalón despacio, mientras subía una de sus piernas a la cama y la probaba con sus labios.

La chica trataba de no perder el equilibrio mientras sentía como su cuerpo recordaba los besos de él.

Sam le bajó la pierna, separándola de la cama y dejando sitio para levantarse y sacarse sus propios pantalones.

Mercedes se abrazó de nuevo a él, notando su miembro, aún encarcelado dentro de su ropa interior, contra su cuerpo.

—Te extrañé Mercy —le susurró a su oído, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Era pequeña, la sentía diminuta a su lado. Pero la diferencia de alturas nunca había supuesto ningún problema para ellos.

Los labios de ella lo buscaron de nuevo, mientras se estiraba para alcanzarle. Todavía no se creía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sam iba a hacerle el amor de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Y luego se iría, y no le volvería a ver jamás. Así debía de ser.

Debería hablar, decir algo, pero no podía. No debía confesarle que ella tampoco había podido olvidarle, que también le había extrañado y que aunque estuviese con Shane era en él en quién pensaba cuando se acostaban. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo tenía delante, enfrente de ella, desnudo. Listo para amarla, preparado para hacerla sentir mujer nuevamente. Su corazón le dio un vuelco, comprendiendo al fin lo que había estado callando.

Estaba enamorada de él. Quería a Sam Evans y nunca podría olvidarle, por mucho que lo intentase.

Se perdió de nuevo en los ojos verdes que la miraban, llenos de deseo. Y le sonrió, estirando la mano hacia sus perfectos abdominales, acariciándolos a la vez que él trataba en vano de respirar con normalidad.

Su mano bajó y recorrió su cuerpo, hasta detenerse encima de su ropa interior, deslizándola suavemente por su miembro. Al notar su mano en él, Sam gimió, precipitando sus manos a la ropa interior de ella y se la bajó, dejándola caer al suelo. Sus dedos acariciaron su zona íntima viendo cómo los ojos de la chica se cerraban al sentirlo.

Sus piernas se separaron dándole espacio, dejándolo hacer.

Ella estaba húmeda para él, estaba lista para sentirlo de nuevo en su interior. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para ellos, pero ambos sabían lo que necesitaba el otro. Estaban conectados.

Él la miró, dejando sus caricias momentáneamente y la llevó hacia la mesita de noche, donde cogió la cajita de preservativos.

Ella se la quitó de las manos sonriéndole y extrayendo uno de la caja. Durante un segundo pensó en escondérselo para que él se inclinase a buscarlo pero rechazó la idea. No debía mostrar emoción alguna, no debía. Después de hacer el amor debían alejarse, volver a su realidad. Ella a Lima, él a Tennessee.

Se lo pasó, mientras él se despojaba ya de su ropa interior dejándolo libre. Sam se lo puso ante la mirada atenta de Mercedes y la acercó a él, llevándola hacia la cama.

La sentó encima de las mantas, con él a su lado y la besó de nuevo. Tocándola con sus dedos. Acariciando cada parte de su anhelado cuerpo.

La chica acarició su miembro con su mano derecha mientras besaba sus labios. Sam no pudo postergarlo más, la tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella, rozándola con su miembro sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Mercedes gimió al sentirlo encima, era tan distinto...

Sam se detuvo durante un segundo, mirándola, antes de hablarle.

—¿Te acostaste con él? ¿Hiciste... el amor con él? —No debía preguntarlo, no debía. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

Ella desvió su mirada, antes de responderle.

—Sí. Lo hice. Era mi novio, Sam.

Él asintió, tratando de olvidar su respuesta.

Mercedes buscó su mirada, notando su alejamiento.

—Pero... era distinto —le dijo, tratando de luchar contra las ganas de confesarle que era él, en quien pensaba cuando se acostaba con Shane.

—¿Distinto? ¿En qué sentido?

_Dime que me quieres, Mercy. Dime que solo me quieres a mí_.

Pensó Sam.

—Distinto... yo, siempre estaba encima, pero contigo... Contigo siempre estoy debajo, para no aplastarte —le respondió, evitando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Sam se movió rápidamente, haciéndola rodar sobre sí, hasta colocarla en esa posición en la que Shane la había tenido.

—¿Qué haces, Sam? —Protestó la chica, tratando de levantarse.

—No quiero que él sea el único en sentirte encima, Mercy —le dijo, agarrando su cintura e impidiendo que ella se levantase.

—Sam, por favor... —Le suplicó, tratando de separarse de sus fuertes brazos.

—Déjame hacerte el amor, Cenicienta.

Ella le sonrió, besándolo nuevamente y rindiéndose por fin a sus caricias.

Mercedes se levantó, quedando en contacto con su pelvis y lentamente lo introdujo en ella.

Sam ahogó un gemido al sentir su interior rodeándolo, acariciándolo, rozándolo con subidas y bajadas.

Sus manos volaron a sus pechos y a su ombligo, mientras Mercedes lo aceptaba dentro de ella.

Sus cuerpos sudaban y se agitaban, clamando el uno por el otro, y se unían en un baile frenético, apasionado, delicioso.

Nunca lo habían hecho así, ella tenía razón. Y era fantástico, era un sueño sentirla encima de él, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su respiración la abandonaba tornándose inquieta.

—Mercy —gimió su nombre—. Dime que solo fui Junio para ti —le pidió divertido.

—Solo... fuiste... ¡Junio!

—Dime... dime ahora... que seré Diciembre, Enero... Febrero...

La chica abrió los ojos y lo miró tratando de responderle.

—Diciembre... sí... y... ¿Qué? —La chica casi había llegado al orgasmo.

Sam asentó sus manos en su trasero, aumentando así la velocidad de sus embestidas, al tiempo que le respondía.

—Vuelvo... al McKinley, Mercy.

La chica sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía en ese momento, apretando a su vez su miembro, llevándolos lejos de allí.

Cuando volvió en si, cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que él le había dicho, se apartó de él. Levantándose de la cama a toda prisa y recogiendo del suelo toda su ropa.

¡Había hecho el amor con él! ¡Y no le había dicho que iba a volver al McKinley!

Mercedes creyó morir en ese instante, tratando en vano de vestirse lo más rápido posible.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no le había dicho que iba a volver? Un sentimiento de rabia la invadió, haciendo que sus palabras saliesen de su boca como si fuesen puñales.

—¡Vuelves al McKinley! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¿Al entrar por la puerta o delante de las taquillas? ¿Cuando te viese jugando el primer partido o cantando con New Directions?

—¿Qué te pasa, Mercy? —Se asustó el chico, siguiéndola por la habitación después de deshacerse de la protección.

—¡Creí que ya no volverías! —Le gritó ya con su ropa interior puesta, inclinándose a recoger sus pantalones del suelo.

_¡Creía que ya no volverías!_

Esas palabras se revolvieron en la mente de Sam, haciéndole reaccionar. Había creído que él no volvería a Lima, había creído que jamás se volverían a ver. ¡Por eso se había acostado con él! ¡Por Dios! Le había hecho el amor, ¡y no había significado nada para ella!

—¡Creíste que no volvería! ¡Claro! Por eso te acostaste conmigo, porque creíste que jamás volverías a verme —le gritó enfurecido—. ¿Lo decías en serio, verdad? Solo fui Junio. Creí... creí que no era cierto. Creí que estabas dolida por mi marcha, incluso creí que lo decías porque él estaba detrás de ti, en ese momento. Pero no era así. Había verdad en esas palabras.

Sam empezó también a buscar su ropa, mientras gritaba exasperado.

—Ni siquiera fui Junio para ti, ni siquiera eso. ¿Sabes qué? —Le preguntó buscándola con la mirada—. Los chicos tenían razón. La Mercy que quise ya no existe, lo has dejado todo por triunfar. Todo, incluso a tus amigos. ¿Qué es el triunfo sin ellos, Mercedes? ¿Qué es el triunfo sin alguien a tu lado?

—¡No estaba sola! ¡Tenía a Shane! —Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Le había hecho daño. Él la había lastimado con sus palabras.

Sam sintió cómo el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Le había nombrado. Había dicho su nombre.

—¿Sabes que Rachel piensa que fue él quién os separó? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes lo que yo pienso? —Ella se resistió a mirarle—. No fue él. Fuiste tú misma, Mercedes, anteponiendo todo a tus amigos. A las personas a las que de verdad les importabas. ¡Mírame! No quieres oírme, ¿verdad? ¡No quieres, porque sabes que tengo razón!

Ella se revolvió, vistiendo ya su blusa.

—¡No la tienes! Esperé tres años, ¡Tres! Para conseguir lo que ahora tengo. Un solo en las Locales, un coro que realmente reconoce lo buena que soy. El papel de Maria era para mí, ¿sabes? Pero nos lo ofrecieron a las dos, simplemente porque no podían decirle que no a Rachel Berry. Yo no fui quien se separó. Fueron ellos los que la escogieron a ella. ¡Siempre a ella! ¡Siempre a Rachel Berry!

Sam todavía seguía en ropa interior, observando como ella acababa de vestirse.

—¿Sabes que no te reconozco, Mercedes? —le dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Ella se detuvo frente a él, con orgullo.

—¿Ah no? Diría que me estabas "reconociendo" perfectamente hace cinco minutos —le respondió.

—Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberlo hecho contigo —le espetó.

La mano de ella atravesó su mejilla en el instante, ladeando su rostro con dolor y rabia. No podía haberlo dicho en serio. No podía.

Ambos se miraron lastimados, dolidos, mientras Sam se acariciaba la mejilla que la chica acababa de abofetear.

La llave se oyó, haciéndoles ver que ya no estaban encerrados.

Sam se giró, poniéndose rápidamente los pantalones y agarrando su camiseta.

—Bien —le dijo frente a frente—. Supongo que todo ha quedado claro. Volveré al McKinley la semana que viene. Solo... no te cruces en mi camino —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos antes de dar los dos pasos que le separaban de la puerta.

Mercedes dio un respingo al oír el portazo que el chico había dado al salir.

Había tratado de no llorar, pero era en vano. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas en el mismo momento en el que Sam se había marchado de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación, a tiempo de verle al final del pasillo. Él se giró, al oír como la puerta se abría. La vio llorar, la vio de lejos. Pero no la buscó, siguió su camino hasta perderse escaleras abajo.

Mercedes se secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, levantando la cabeza y saliendo de allí. No debía llorar, debía ser fuerte. No dejaría que la hundiese. No la volvería a hundir, no esa vez. Nunca más.

Sam Evans no podría hacerle daño otra vez. No podría volver a lastimarla.


	3. Confesiones

—Rachel... Dijiste que sería pan comido... ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que todo lo que hemos hecho ha empeorado aún más las cosas? —Le dijo su novio, preocupado.

—Sí, Finn. Esto es difícil, pero no imposible. Confía en mí. Lo conseguiremos —le sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencida? —Le preguntó entrando en la habitación de la chica.

—Porque se quieren, Finn. Se quieren, simplemente por eso —Rachel cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche.

—Se han gritado, Rach y se han hecho mucho daño. ¡Por Dios, se oían los gritos en el pasillo! Creo que deberíamos dejarlo todo como está. No debimos enfrentarles, no debimos —se lamentó el moreno.

—Finn... falta un preservativo en la caja...y la cama está revuelta... ¿Quieres más pruebas que eso? —Le dijo la chica tendiéndole la caja a su novio.

—¿Se han acostado? —Le preguntó Finn, observando la caja abierta.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Lo que sé es que falta uno, y si falta uno es porque tenían intención de hacerlo. Y si tenían intención de hacerlo, es porque aún sienten algo el uno por el otro, y si aún sienten algo el uno por el otro, no podemos dejar de intentar unirles —dijo la morena, atropelladamente.

—Rach... —Trató de hablar su novio.

—No, Finn. No me discutas, necesitamos unirles. Que sí, que puede que encerrarles no fuese la mejor solución, pero se me ocurrirá algo.

—Rachel...

—Finn, confía en mí. De verdad, después de nosotros ellos son la pareja perfecta —dijo la chica, con una sonrisa—. Se han peleado, se han gritado... ¡Porque se quieren! Y no se han olvidado.

—¡Rachel!

—¡¿Qué? —Chilló su novia, prestándola al fin toda su atención.

Finn la miró largamente, antes de hablar.

—Sí se han acostado —dijo, medio nervioso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estás pisando el preservativo que falta en la caja.

La chica miró hacia el suelo viendo cómo su novio tenía razón y dio un salto hacia atrás, golpeándose con la mesita de noche.

—¡Oh no! ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo de aquí! ¡Qué asco! —Rachel se tapó los ojos con sus dos manos.

Finn no pudo evitar reírse al ver la estampa que tenía enfrente de él.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

—¡Rápido Finn! —dijo ella, aún con las manos en sus ojos.

—Cariño, solo es un preservativo usado... Además, ¿no querías pruebas?

—¡Eras tú el que necesitaba pruebas, no yo! ¿Ya lo has tirado? —Rachel movió una de sus manos, dejando un ojo visible.

—Sí, ya está... —Le dijo Finn, rodando los ojos.

—Habrás utilizado un papel o un pañuelo por lo menos, ¿no? ¡Porque eso tiene muchos gérmenes!

—Sí, Rach... Gérmenes es lo que tiene —rió Finn, divertido.

—Volvamos al tema, por favor.

—No lo entiendo. De verdad que no... Se han acostado y no... No ha funcionado. ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho mal?

—Nosotros nada, Finn. Solo... Creo que debemos traer de vuelta a la Cenicienta Mercy.

—¿Mercedes se llama Cenicienta? —Finn frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¡No! La Mercy del baile debe volver, la Mercy que lloraba porque nadie la había invitado al baile, la que anhelaba que un chico le dijese "Bonita" y la invitase a bailar. Esa Mercy. No Mercedes la diva, que está dispuesta a dejar a un lado el amor, solo por triunfar.

—Entiendo... La pregunta es, ¿cómo hacemos eso? —Dijo Finn, sentándose en la cama.

—¡No te sientes ahí! —Chilló, haciendo que el chico se levantase como un resorte.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Ahí se acostaron!

Finn negó con la cabeza. Sentándose de nuevo y tirando de ella, sentándola en sus rodillas. La besó hasta hacerla olvidar donde estaban sentados.

—A ver... Rach, ¿cómo lo haremos? Supongo que tendrás ya un plan pensado y esquematizado —bromeó su novio, separándola un poco.

—Pues... Los celos nunca fallan, Finn. Y creo tener a la persona adecuada.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos. Sabía por donde iba, lo sabía.

—Un momento... espera. No estarás hablando de... —Buscó en sus ojos el nombre, y supo antes de que ella se lo dijera, en quién estaba realmente pensando.

—Exacto, Finn. Estoy hablando de Quinn Fabray —dijo la chica, decidida.

_Ay no. ¡Dios mío! Esto no va a acabar bien._

Pensó Finn, mientras la chica buscaba nuevamente su labios, haciendo que se olvidase de todo.

...

_No puedo decirles nada. Me preguntarán, pero yo les mentiré. No pueden saber lo que verdaderamente ha pasado. No puedo contárselo. No puedo decirles que hicimos el amor, no puedo contarles que volví a sentir su piel a mi lado, después de tanto tiempo. Por Dios, me acosté con ella. Y no me arrepiento._

_No me arrepiento._

Los pensamientos de Sam se agolpaban en su cabeza, deteniendo su entrada en el bar. Sus amigos le estarían esperando y sí, le preguntarían todo. Pero no debía decirles la verdad. No podía.

_Soy un estúpido. Un idiota._

_Un idiota enamorado._

_La sigo queriendo. ¿Por qué lo sigo haciendo, a pesar de todo? Hicimos el amor, volví a sentirla conmigo. Su sonrisa, sus risas... Creía que me quería, creía que no me había olvidado. Pero nunca lo hizo, nunca. No eres la primera que me utiliza, Mercy... Mercedes. No eres la única, todas lo han hecho por una u otra razón. Pero tú... ¿Por qué tú? Te dí mi corazón, te dí mi cariño, te lo dí todo. Y tú lo rompiste, lo destrozaste por triunfar. Eso es lo que de verdad te importa._

_Triunfar._

No estaba llorando. Sam no lloraba con facilidad. Se escudaba en sus pensamientos y se guardaba todo para sí. Era la única forma que tenía, la única manera de que no le hiciesen daño.

_Pudimos haberlo tenido todo._

_Todo._

_Pero tú te perdiste en la oscuridad._

_Pero no dejaré que me hundas. No lo harás._

—Sam... ¿Qué haces aquí parado?

—¡Hey! Megan... Estaba... estaba pensando.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó la chica, extrañada—. Te noto raro.

—Estoy bien, Megan. ¿Dónde está Bobby?

—Dentro, vamos con él.

La chica esperó a que entrase por la puerta y lo siguió hasta la mesa.

—¡Tío! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Por ahí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La pareja se miró, confundida.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Le preguntó Bobby.

Sam llamó al camarero, evitando dar respuestas.

—Tráigame un café solo.

El camarero asintió y se marchó, dejándolo de nuevo, ante el peligro.

—Ha pasado algo —afirmó Megan.

—No ha pasado nada, chicos. Tranquilos —intentó calmarles.

—¿Has vuelto a verla? ¿Es eso? —Quiso saber Bobby.

—Se ha acostado con ella —le respondió Megan.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó rápidamente Sam, notando al momento que la chica le había tendido una trampa.

—¿Lo ves? —Dijo ella, señalándolo con la mano—. Siempre caéis.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —Preguntó Bobby, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sam no respondió.

—No acabó bien la cosa, ¿verdad? —Se interesó la morena.

Al ver que su amigo seguía sin responder, Bobby no encontró mejor momento para soltar uno de sus discursos.

—A ver, Sam. Sé que no quieres decírselo a nadie. De verdad que lo sé. Lo guardas todo para ti, y eso nos preocupa. Somos tus amigos, nos importas. Vale, probablemente no te volveremos a ver. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te recordemos cuando regreses a Lima. Si no quieres contárnoslo está bien. Pero nos gustaría ayudarte, hermano. De verdad.

Sam dio un sorbo largo al café que el camarero del bar acababa de dejarle encima de la mesa. Luego suspiró profundamente y comenzó a contarles la historia.

—Nos acostamos —asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos le dedicaron toda su atención.

—Y le dije que volvía al McKinley.

—No veo cuál es el problema... —Dijo Bobby.

—Chsss, déjale hablar —le reprendió su novia.

—Ella... ella creía que no iba a volver. Que jamás volvería, por eso se acostó conmigo —el chico miró hacia otro lado, evitando sus miradas pero no dejó de hablar—. Me lo advirtieron, ellos me dijeron que ya no era la misma. Y yo no les hice caso. No lo hice. Solo quiere triunfar, no le importa nada más. Nunca le importé, para ella solo fui un pasatiempo. Para ella y para todas —se lamentó. Estaba abriéndose por completo ante sus amigos, en un bar. Pero lo necesitaba demasiado.

—Son unas estúpidas, Sam. Todas ellas —le respondió Megan, enfadada.

—Megan... no le ayudas.

—Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Es que no ven lo que tienen delante? Por Dios, cualquier chica de Tennessee daría lo que fuese porque Sam la quisiera. ¡Mis amigas estaban completamente locas por él, Bobby! ¡¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de Lima?

Bobby la calmó, haciéndola callar de nuevo. Sam se había despistado otra vez y revolvía el café en sentido contrario.

—Sam, prométeme que la olvidarás —le pidió la chica.

Él la miró a los ojos, antes de darle una respuesta.

—No puedo, Megan.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la sigo queriendo.

...

—¿Dónde está el incendio? —Preguntó Santana, entrando como un torbellino en la habitación de Brittany—. He recibido un mensaje con el código... 911...

La latina observó atenta la situación. Mercedes lloraba desconsolada, apoyada en el regazo de Britt mientras su novia le acariciaba el pelo y le cantaba una canción de cuna.

Al verla entrar, Britt puso cara triste, indicándole que guardase silencio y se sentase a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le susurró Santana, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sin dejar en ningún momento de arrullarla. Mercedes llevaba más de veinte minutos llorando y no parecía que fuese capaz de detenerse.

Santana negó con la cabeza, antes de saltar.

—Ya está bien —dijo en español—.¡Mercedes Jones, deja de llorar ahora mismo y dinos lo que pasa! —Chilló.

—¡San! —Protestó Brittany.

—Déjame a mi, cariño. Así es como se hace. Aretha... deja de llorar.

Mercedes se levantó, buscando su mirada mientras las chicas se preocupaban.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Le preguntó Santana, bajando ya el tono de voz.

—Estoy enamorada de él —dijo secando sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había dado Britt. Aquellas dos personas que tenía enfrente de ella eran sus amigas. Eran las personas que más le importaban en esos momentos. Parecía mentira todo por lo que habían pasado las tres para lograr entenderse y apreciarse las unas a las otras, pero después de todo, las TT las habían unido. Y Mercedes no se imaginaba sus días sin ellas. Britt y Santana, San y Brittany. Las dos la habían apoyado, la habían escuchado y seguían haciéndolo, a pesar de no haber ganado las Locales.

En el fondo, creía que al no ganar, ellas le darían la espalda. Pero no había sido así, habían empatado y las TT seguían su camino hacia las Regionales contra New Directions.

—Lo sabemos, Mercy —le susurró Britt a modo de respuesta.

—No. No lo entendéis —se lamentó la diva, observando la reacción de las chicas—. Me dije a mi misma que no volvería a hacerme sufrir, me dije que no volvería a pensar en él, que le olvidaría. Pero no puedo —la chica negó con la cabeza, mientras su llanto no cesaba—. ¡Soy una idiota! Después de todo, después de... Soy una idiota, y una estúpida y...

—Y le quieres —Santana terminó la frase por ella—. Como yo a Britt, y no puedes olvidarle por mucho que lo intentes. No puedes borrarlo de tu mente, porque siempre está ahí y aquí —dijo la latina llevando una mano a su corazón, mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su novia.

—No quiere verme.

—Claro que quiere —dijo Brittany, acariciándole con su mano la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Me lo dijo, Britt. "Intenta no cruzarte en mi camino" —Mercedes agarró otro pañuelo de la caja que la rubia sostenía en su mano.

—Boca de trucha no ha podido decirte eso. Él no es así —le respondió la latina.

Mercedes evitó sus miradas.

Claro que no era así.

Sam era un chico dulce, cariñoso, romántico.

Se había dado cuenta tarde, demasiado tarde.

Él no se había despedido de ella porque no quería abandonarla, no le había dicho que se iba porque no quería que sus últimos días juntos los pasasen lamentándose por su marcha. Le había mandado ese mensaje con la intención de que se olvidase de él y siguiese adelante con su vida. Y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de ella, seguía queriéndola y deseando estar con ella, como había ocurrido el viernes.

Pero ella lo había echado todo a perder. ¡Había sido una estúpida!

Por Dios, después de todo por lo que habían pasado. No pensó en él.

No.

Solo tuvo miedo.

Tuvo miedo al saber que él regresaría al McKinley. Miedo de volver a estar con él.

Confusión, por no saber lo que sentía, por no querer reconocerlo.

En ese momento, en ese mismo momento en el que Sam le había dicho que regresaría a Lima, ella había pensado en Shane.

Y la culpa la había invadido.

La culpa la había hecho olvidar lo que en realidad había sentido al tocar su piel de nuevo, al sentir sus labios y sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, al volver a estar segura entre sus brazos.

Le había dicho que volvería y ella no había podido evitar pensar que le había sido infiel a Shane cuando ni siquiera estaban juntos.

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que él le había dicho.

Diciembre... Enero... Febrero.

Sam quería volver con ella.

Él la seguía queriendo.

Sam la quería de vuelta a su lado.

Pero ella había pensado en Shane. En su novio... ex novio. Y había dejado que los pensamientos la confundiesen y que la rabia la dominase.

Le había perdido.

Sam ya no quería verla. Le había hecho demasiado daño.

Recordando sus palabras, la diva lloró todavía con más fuerza.

Santana agarró su rostro entre sus dos manos, obligándola a que la mirase.

—¿Qué hiciste, Mercedes?

—Me acosté con él —respondió, haciendo que las chicas intercambiasen una mirada de sorpresa—. Creí... Creí que no volvería a verle... Lo utilicé.

—¿Lo utilizaste? ¿En qué sentido? No entiendo —dijo Brittany, buscando la mirada huidiza de la diva.

—Creí que no volvería a verle, Britt. Me acosté con él creyendo que jamás volvería a verle. Sentí... sentí que le estaba siendo infiel a Shane, y le culpé a él. Culpé a Sam de mis propios errores.

—Pero no estabas con Shane en ese momento. Todavía no habéis vuelto.

—Lo sé, pero en mi mente lo seguía pensando —trató de excusarse.

—¿Y tu corazón? ¿Qué pensaba tu corazón en ese momento?

—Mi corazón no quería separarse de él. Pero mi mente había ganado la batalla. Discutimos, Britt. Nunca habíamos discutido así. Perdí la razón, la perdí completamente. Y le grité, le grité con todas mis fuerzas. Quería hacerle daño, quería aliviar mi culpa. Me dijo... me dijo que se arrepentía de haberse acostado conmigo.

Brittany la abrazó nuevamente, mientras Santana sacaba más pañuelos de la caja.

—No lo decía de verdad, Mercedes —le dijo la latina.

—Yo le creí... yo le creí y lo abofeteé.

—Oh Mercy... —Se lamentó Brittany.

—Entonces me dijo que volvería el lunes y que no me cruzase en su camino — terminó de contarles, agarrando el pañuelo que le había ofrecido Santana.

—Y Cenicienta ha despertado por fin como si fuese la Bella Durmiente y se ha dado cuenta de lo tonta que ha sido.

—¡San! —Le reprochó de nuevo su novia.

—Mañana le dirás la verdad. Mañana buscarás a Boca de Trucha y le dirás que le quieres, que no has podido olvidarle, que lo sientes y que has sido una tonta.

—No puedo. No quiere verme —le respondió la diva.

—Pasaron meses desde junio, Wheezy. Meses en los que pudo estar con otras y olvidarte, pero no lo hizo. Te quiso, y te sigue queriendo —dijo Santana, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—No.

—Mercy, cuéntaselo todo. Dile lo que sientes por él. No sabemos porqué ha regresado, pero te quiere de vuelta. A ti, a nadie más. Ni a Quinn, ni a Santana. Sam te quiere a ti.

Mercedes las miró, secando sus lágrimas por última vez con el pañuelo completamente empapado. Le agradecía a Dios que la hubiese puesto en su camino. Echaba de menos a los demás pero saber que las dos chicas la apoyaban era todo lo que necesitaban.

—Prométenoslo, Mercy. Prométenos que se lo dirás mañana. No importa lo que pase. Se lo dirás.

—Promételo, Wheezy —se unió Santana.

—No importa lo que pase —se aseguró Brittany.

—Lo prometo.

...

—Joder, tío. No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos —dijo Mike mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Sam los escuchaba atento mientras los chicos no dejaban de hablar y recordar viejos tiempos. Solo habían pasado unos meses, sin embargo a sus amigos les parecían años.

—Supongo que volverás a audicionar para el Club Glee —dijo Artie mostrándole una de sus sonrisas.

—No sé... ¿Debería? —Les preguntó divertido.

—Deberías —le respondió Finn, seguro—. Quizás así, Blaine dejaría de tener tantos solos.

Los chicos estallaron en risas al oír el comentario. Risas que se silenciaron en el momento en el que Puck abrió su boca.

—¿Has visto a Mercedes? —Le preguntó, mientras todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

Sam se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Miró el reloj, fijándose ya en la hora que era.

—¡Qué tarde es! Iros ya que llegaréis tarde al entrenamiento. No quiero tener la culpa de que os castiguen con trescientas flexiones.

—Sam tiene razón —dijo Finn levantando una mano en alto—. Vamos tíos o llegaremos tarde.

Todos siguieron al quarterback, dejándolo solo.

—¿Por qué cojones se la has nombrado? —Le reclamó Finn.

—Cierto tío. ¡Qué bocazas! —añadió Mike.

—Quería saber qué pensaba respecto a ella, ¡no me matéis! Solo dije su nombre.

—Pues es evidente lo que piensa —les respondió Artie.

—¿Ah sí? ¿El qué? —Se interesó Finn.

—No quiere hablar de ella. Huye del tema. Vamos... que le sigue gustando.

—No os metáis, chicos. Enserio, dejadle en paz y corramos que llegamos tarde —les dijo Finn, apurándolos.

Los chicos decidieron hacerle caso. No necesitaban empezar la semana recibiendo castigos de Bieste.

...

Una hora después, Sam se encontraba en los vestuarios esperando a que volviesen del entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, no fueron los primeros en llegar, Azimio y Tinsley se les habían adelantado.

—Volverá conmigo, Azimio. Estoy más que seguro de ello. Siempre vuelven, no pueden resistirse a mí.

Sam, al oírlo, corrió a esconderse en uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

—Y volveré a tenerla encima tío. Mientras me cabalga y veo cómo se mueven esos melones que tiene.

Azimio se rió al oír su comentario.

—¡Hijo de puta! Qué suerte tienes, ¿reparte un poco, no?

Sam los oía desde el baño, luchando por no salir y romperle la boca a golpes. ¿Cómo podían hablar así de... de una chica?

—¿Cuánto hace que no te la tiras? —Le oyó decir a Azimio.

—No sé, quizás... ¿Un mes? Mes y medio. Pero no estoy dispuesto a esperar por más tiempo. ¿De qué me ha servido? Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de ganarles a esos inútiles. ¿Para eso he esperado? ¿Para que empaten? ¡Anda, no me jodas! Es una vaga, eso es lo que es.

—Así que vas a camelártela otra vez...

—¡Por supuesto! Solo necesita oír: "Cariño, lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ganarás las Regionales" y se abrirá de piernas más que deprisa.

Sam no podía soportarlo más.

¿Por qué nadie entraba? ¡¿Dónde cojones estaban los demás?

Le hacía daño, oírles. ¡Le dolía! Ella iba a volver con Shane. Iba a volver con Shane y no tenía ni idea de sus verdaderas intenciones.

_¡Joder!_

—Déjame ver la foto de nuevo —le oyó decir a Azimio.

_¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?_

—¡Joder, tío! Estás obsesionado... Te dije que no volvería a enseñártela. Es mía, ¿lo entiendes? Propiedad de Shane Tinsley.

—Te pedí la foto, tío, no a ella. Déjame vérselas otra vez, venga. Una última vez.

—Eso dijiste la semana pasada y no me la devolviste en dos días, Azimio.

—Te la compro por cinco pavos. ¿Qué me dices?

Sam trató de serenarse, sin conseguirlo. Azimio intentaba comprarle una foto de Mercy desnuda a Shane. Era un mal sueño, una pesadilla. No podía estar pasando de verdad.

—Te la vendo por diez —le respondió Shane.

_¡Hijo de puta!_

—Dejémoslo en siete —regateó Azimio.

—Ocho y no se hable más.

—¡Hecho! —Le dijo, tendiéndole la mano para sellar el trato.

Acto seguido, Shane sacó del fondo de su taquilla la foto y se la entregó.

—¡Joder! —Dijo, observando de nuevo la foto.

—Aquí no, Azimio —bromeó Shane—. Hazte la paja en tu casa y dame mis ocho pavos.

El jugador llevó su mano a la mochila guardando la foto y buscando su cartera.

—Tus ocho pavos —le dijo, mientras Tinsley los agarraba más que deprisa—. Gracias tío, haré buen uso de ella.

—No me cabe duda, cabrón —le gritó, viéndolo cerrar ya, la puerta de los vestuarios—. ¡Perfecto! Me he quedado sin foto, tendré que sacarle otra.

En menos de un segundo, alguien lo agarró de improviso empujándolo contra las taquillas.

Shane abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver como un rubio arremetía contra su ojo con todo su puño derecho.

—¡Vuelve a tocarla y te mato, hijo de puta!

El gigante detuvo su mano, evitando así otro de sus golpes. Le retorció el brazo, dándole la vuelta y poniéndolo de espaldas a él. Lo había inmovilizado con todo su cuerpo.

—¿Quién cojones te crees que eres tío? —Le soltó.

—Soy... soy... "El Príncipe Encantador" —le respondió Sam con rabia.

Shane se rió al oírlo. Estalló en carcajadas, apretándolo aún más e inclinándose para susurrarle al oído.

—Evans... ¿eh? —Le puso la zancadilla, derribándolo y haciendo que el rostro del rubio chocase con el frío suelo de los vestuarios—. Vaya, vaya. Al fin nos conocemos, "Príncipe" —Shane se apresuró a colocar una de sus piernas encima del cuerpo del chico, retorciéndole más el brazo en el proceso.

Sam se sentía aprisionado, apenas podía respirar.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendías, eh, "Príncipe"? ¿Acaso te ha sentado mal lo que he dicho? —Shane se inclinó sobre él, tratando de oír su respuesta, pero el chico apenas podía hablar—.¿Qué exactamente? ¿El hecho de que le haya vendido la foto o la facilidad que tiene Mercedes para abrirse de piernas conmigo?

Sam se revolvió de nuevo, debajo de él.

—¡Sác... sácate de encima!

—¿Has aprendido la lección, chico? —Le preguntó, agarrando su rostro y levantándolo unos centímetros.

—He aprendido que eres un cabrón y un mierda. Y que me alegro de verdad que yo fuese su primero y no tú.

Shane volvió a pegarlo al frío suelo de nuevo.

—No me hagas reír... Puede que hayas sido el primero, pero ella no volvería a hacérselo contigo ni muerta.

Sam masculló algo a modo de respuesta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Que te saques de encima, cabrón! – Gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que sentía cómo sus brazos y sus piernas se liberaban de la carga.

—¡Quitadme las manos de encima, imbéciles! —Shane se revolvió, apartándose de Puck y Finn, mientras Mike ayudaba a Sam a levantarse del suelo.

Éste viéndose al fin libre, arremetió contra Shane dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Los chicos lo rodearon y los separaron antes de que la pelea se iniciase de vuelta.

Finn se volvió hacia Shane.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Tinsley.

—¿Crees que te haré caso, Hudson?

—¡Lárgate! –Le gritó Puck, aguantando de Sam con ayuda de Mike—. Somos cinco contra uno, ¿quieres recibir?

—¿Cinco contra uno? Yo solo veo a cuatro.

—Se refieren a mí —le respondió Artie, rodando la silla hacia él.

—¡Qué miedo os tengo! Sobretodo a ti —dijo señalándolo.

—¡Vuelve a meterte con Artie y te rompo las piernas, idiota! —Dijo Puck, soltando a Sam y enfrentándose a él.

Finn los detuvo, poniéndose delante.

—Lárgate, Tinsley. Lárgate de aquí.

Shane cerró la taquilla despacio, agarró su mochila y salió de los vestuarios a paso lento. Girándose antes de cruzar la puerta, les recordó lo que pensaba de ellos.

—¡Perdedores!

Sam se dejó caer en el banco situado detrás de él. Todos se sentaron alrededor, a la vez que Artie rodaba la silla haciendo corrillo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Finn, preocupado.

—No —fue lo único que dijo.

—Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, lo sabía —habló Puck—. ¿Sabes por qué ha pasado, no? Porque lo guardas todo para ti, tío. ¡No me jodas! Te pregunté si habías visto a Mercedes y nos mandaste al entrenamiento como respuesta. ¡¿Estamos locos?

—Puck... —Le reprendió Finn.

—Déjame —le dijo, levantando una mano en alto y girándose de nuevo hacia Sam—. ¿Por qué no lo reconoces, Sam? Admite que estás celoso. ¡Joder! Admítelo de una vez.

—¡No estoy celoso! —Les gritó.

—Seguro que no... —Le respondió Puck.

—No estoy celoso. Nunca podría estar celoso de una persona así. Estoy dolido. Me duele ver que no lo conoce. No le conoce en absoluto.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sam? —Le preguntó Mike, en un susurro.

Sam los miró uno a uno antes de responder. Delante de él estaban sus mejores amigos, la gente que le quería y apoyaba. Podía contárselo, podía decirles todo lo que había pasado.

—Le vendió una foto a Azimio.

—¿Una foto de qué? —Preguntó Artie.

—De Mercedes desnuda, ¿verdad? —Le respondió Puck, al ver cómo Sam guardaba silencio de nuevo.

Éste asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que todos se sorprendiesen.

—¡Menudo hijo de puta! Si no fuese tan grande juro que lo agarraba de los huevos y lo mataba a hostias —Puck estaba totalmente fuera de sí, se levantó de un brinco, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo—. Lo siento de verdad, tío.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Mercedes —se les unió Finn.

Todos se giraron a verlo.

—Yo se lo diré —respondió Sam.

—Es lo mejor —asintió Artie.

Todos lo aprobaron, dejando solo a Sam mientras se desnudaban y se metían ya en las duchas.

Él salió afuera, mientras los demás terminaban de arreglarse.

Le dolía el brazo y la espalda. Sentía pinchazos por todo su cuerpo y aún así, lo único que ocupaba su mente era Mercedes Jones.

Le provocaba náuseas la manera con la que Shane hablaba de ella y de su cuerpo. Era asqueroso.

No podía permitir que volviese con él. No podía.

No le importaba si no quería estar con él, no le importaba en absoluto, pero no permitiría que Shane le hiciese daño. Puede que nunca volviese a sentirla entre sus brazos. Puede que nunca volviese a besarla, abrazarla, agarrarla de la mano. Puede que nunca volviese a hacerle el amor.

Pero no permitiría que Shane Tinsley le hiciese daño.

Podía permanecer lejos de ella, aunque le doliese. Pero nunca dejaría que él se le acercase de nuevo. No pensaba permitírselo.

En los pasillos, Sam reposaba su cuerpo sobre la taquilla de Mercedes. Sus pies lo habían llevado allí casi sin darse cuenta.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras miraba cómo los minutos pasaban. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con el momento de esperarla en su taquilla mientras ella salía de su clase de Matemáticas? ¿Cuánto había soñado con agarrarle la mano mientras cruzaban juntos los pasillos del McKinley completamente llenos de gente? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con poder celebrar la victoria del equipo con su novia? Había soñado incluso, cómo se lo dirían al resto de los chicos. Quizás con un dueto, quizás reuniéndolos a todos y soltándoles la sorpresa. Ahora ya todos lo sabían. Jacob Ben Israel lo había destapado, todos sabían que habían estado saliendo, que él se había marchado y que ella había empezado a salir con Shane Tinsley.

Con el cabrón de Shane Tinsley.

Sam giró sobre sí, apoyando los puños sobre la taquilla y golpeando la de su derecha, haciéndose daño de nuevo en el puño.

_¿Por qué Mercy? ¿Por qué le sigues prefiriendo a él?_

_Yo te di todo. Todo, Cenicienta... No dejaré que regreses a su lado. No me importa que no vuelvas conmigo. No permitiré que se acerque a ti. No se lo permitiré._

Su mente voló hacia un recuerdo cercano. Su mente, recordó cómo el viernes le había hecho el amor de nuevo. Cómo la había sentido entre sus brazos otra vez, había sentido su risa, su voz, su piel pegada a la suya...

Esa había sido la última vez.

No habría más oportunidades, ni para él ni para Tinsley. El cabrón no volvería a tocarla, no volvería a poner sus sucias manos en su hermoso cuerpo. Solo de pensarlo, Sam quiso vomitar.

Se curvó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza sobre la taquilla sin apartar los puños de ella. Debía arrancar de su mente esas visiones. Eran crueles, asquerosas, le hacían daño... Le hacían mucho daño.

_Mercy..._

¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía arrancarla de su mente? ¿Por qué su corazón empezaba a latir nuevamente cuando la veía? Cuando le sonreía... Su sonrisa.

—Dime que no es cierto... por favor, dime que no es verdad—la oyó decir.


	4. Esperar

—Dime que no es cierto... por favor, dime que no es verdad.

Sam se giró sobresaltado.

Delante de él se encontraba Mercedes Jones, con lo puños apretados y los ojos llorosos.

—Mercy... —Como acto reflejo, el chico levantó su mano tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, la chica dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él, haciendo que Sam desistiese en su empeño.

—Por favor, no. No lo hagas —le pidió, mientras ella misma secaba con su mano las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Sé que me dijiste que no me cruzase en tu camino. Lo sé...

—Mercedes, yo... —Sam intentó hablarle, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Solo... dime que no es cierto, por favor. Dime que Shane me mintió, dime que no me insultaste —le suplicó sin apartar su mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Insultarte?

¿Eso le había dicho? ¿Que la había insultado? Sam jamás podría insultarla. Jamás.

—Yo no... Yo me niego a creerlo, porque... —La chica hizo una pausa, reuniendo el valor necesario para contárselo todo. Reuniendo el valor para decirle lo que durante tanto tiempo había guardado para sí. Se lo había prometido a Britt y a Santana, pero sobretodo, se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad, había llegado, por fin, el momento de decirle lo que sentía por él. Que le había querido y que le seguía queriendo. Necesitaba decírselo. Él debía saberlo.

—¿Por qué Mercy? —La apuró Sam, acercándose más a ella.

—Porque te quiero —le soltó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sam abrió los ojos, asombrado. Su corazón pareció detenerse durante un segundo, después del cuál, comenzó a latir más y más deprisa.

—Te... te quiero, Sam. Te quise, no dejé de quererte. No pude dejar de quererte ni aún estando con él. Lo intenté, Dios sabe que lo intenté. Traté de olvidarte, pero fue imposible. Es imposible —la chica apenas podía ver con claridad, sus ojos habían vuelto a llorar. Señaló su corazón—. Te llevo aquí y no puedo sacarte. No puedo.

Mercedes cerró los ojos tratando de no mirarlo.

—Estuve... estuve con él... Y mientras nos acostábamos, yo pensaba en ti. Pensaba que volvíamos a estar juntos, que habías vuelto y que esa vez, no volverías a irte. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Sam? Sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, creyendo que eran las tuyas. Sentir sus labios, su piel... Creerte a mi lado cuando estabas a miles de kilómetros. Acostarme con él, mientras creía que eras tú quién me hacía el amor. Tenías razón, Sam. No te olvidé demasiado rápido, simplemente no pude hacerlo.

—Mercy... —El chico la buscó, reposando su mano izquierda en su mejilla mientras secaba con el dedo pulgar las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos—. Te quiero —le susurró, perdiéndose en sus ojos oscuros—. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —no dejaba de repetirlo mientras depositaba suaves besos en su frente, en sus mejillas, mientras besaba cada una de sus lágrimas derramadas.

Ella lo miró triste, mientras sentía sus labios y sus manos sobre ella de nuevo.

—No te olvidé, sabes que no pude olvidarte. Para mí no se acabó, nunca se acabó. Siento lo que te dije el viernes, lo siento tanto —dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos—. Jamás me arrepentiría de hacer el amor contigo. Jamás. Mercy... fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Volver a sentir tu piel, volver a sentirte entre mis brazos. ¡Te eché tanto de menos! Dios mío, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. ¡Te quiero! —Gritó Sam, antes de perderse en su boca para besarla con todo su corazón.

Fue un beso dulce y salado, bañado por las lágrimas de ambos. Lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de desesperación. Lágrimas de felicidad.

El chico sintió cómo Mercedes trataba de alejarle de ella, empujándole con sus manos.

—Sam, no. No podemos —dijo secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él, agarrando su mano.

Ella trató de soltarse antes de responder, pero él no la dejó.

—He... He vuelto con Shane —le susurró, evitando su mirada.

—No, no, no, no —le respondió él, negando con la cabeza—. Dime que no es verdad, dime que me estás mintiendo, por favor.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, tratando de nuevo de soltarse de su mano, consiguiendo que Sam la agarrase con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué Mercy? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? ¿Por qué me dices que me quieres cuando has vuelto con él? ¡¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¡Con mis sentimientos! No tienes derecho, no tienes ningún derecho.

—Lo siento —no hacía más que repetirlo una y otra vez.

—Dime porqué lo haces. Dame una razón, una sola —el chico se resistía a soltarle la mano. No pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—No puedo decírtelo, Sam. Suéltame por favor.

—No. No te irás, necesito saber porqué demonios has vuelto con él si es cierto que me quieres. ¡Dímelo! —Él la acercó con brusquedad, hasta pegarla por completo a su cuerpo.

—No puedo —se lamentó Mercedes, evitando de nuevo su mirada. No quería ver cómo sus hermosos ojos verdes la odiaban de nuevo.

—¡Dímelo Mercy!

—¡Se lo prometí! ¿Vale? ¡Le prometí que volvería con él si no se lo decía a Figgins!

El chico la soltó, separándose de ella. Sus manos sostuvieron su rostro obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo? —No sabía a qué se refería, no entendía nada.

—Te iba a denunciar ante él y te expulsarían del McKinley. Quedaría reflejado en tu expediente...

Sam no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Denunciarle? ¿A él? ¿Por qué razón?

¡Qué diablos! No le importaba. No le importaban las razones, solo quería estar con ella.

—Por Dios Mercy, a la mierda mi expediente. ¿Cómo has podido decirle que sí? —Le reprochó, aún con sus manos acariciando su rostro. No pensaba soltarla, no quería dejarla ir. Era suya, por siempre suya.

—No lo pensé. Solo accedí —le susurró la chica, posando sus manos sobre las de él, intentando retirarlas.

—No dejaré que vuelvas con él —dijo en tono serio, mientras sentía sus manos cálidas sobre las de él, en contacto con sus húmedas mejillas.

—Sam... —Mercedes cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus manos por última vez.

—¡Escúchame, Mercy! Me quieres a mí. No puedes volver con él.

—Sam, eso ya no importa —le respondió la chica abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, advirtiendo cómo una lágrima descendía por el rostro del chico, sin detenerse.

—¿No importa? ¡¿No importa? Mercedes, me quieres. ¡Te quiero! Nos queremos. No puedes separarnos otra vez. Esta vez no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

—Por favor... —Le suplicó, tratando de soltarse de su agarre—. Ya es tarde.

—¡No es tarde! Nunca es demasiado tarde. ¡Déjalo! Me quieres a mí, es conmigo con quién quieres estar. ¡Conmigo!

—No... —Se lamentó.

—Entonces me mentiste. No me quieres Mercy, si lo hicieses, regresarías a mí.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Lo he hecho por ti! —Dijo, haciendo presión y soltándose por fin de sus manos.

—¿También te acostarás con él por mí? ¡Dime! ¿Lo harás? ¿Te acostarás también con él para salvar mi expediente?

Mercedes rechazó nuevamente su mirada, dando un paso atrás.

Un paso que lo sacó de sus casillas.

—¡Mírame! ¿Lo harías?

Ella no le respondió. No quería responder. No podía mirarlo y darle esa respuesta.

Porque ambos sabían cuál sería.

—Vuelve conmigo, Mercy. A la mierda mi expediente, a la mierda Tinsley. ¡A la mierda todo! Vuelve conmigo —dijo avanzando en dirección a ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Lo siento, Sam —dijo la chica, alejándose de él aún más—. Hice una promesa, y yo cumplo mis promesas. Déjame ir, por favor. Si tú me quieres, harás lo que yo he hecho y te apartarás de mí.

Mercedes se dio la vuelta, recorriendo el pasillo de las taquillas tan deprisa como pudo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del instituto.

—¡Óyeme bien, Mercedes Jones! ¡Jamás me apartaré de ti, no me importa lo que digas, no pienso dejarte ir!

Ella no se volvió pero Sam supo que le había oído. Tenía que dejárselo claro, tenía que saber que él jamás se rendiría.

Le había dicho que le quería. ¡Le quería!

Mercy le quería y había vuelto con Shane solo para protegerle. Pero ella no conocía a Tinsley. ¡No sabía de lo que era capaz! Por Dios, era un cabrón. ¡Un cabrón de mierda! Y Sam había conseguido que ella volviese con él.

Apoyado en la taquilla se dejó caer al suelo, abrazándose a si mismo y hundiendo su cabeza bajo sus manos. Tenía que recuperarla, tenía que apartarla de Shane. Tenía... ¡oh Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de tenerla de nuevo, de sentirla junto a él, de hacerle el amor...

—¡Estás aquí! Al fin te encontramos tío —dijo Puck, llamando su atención.

Sam no les respondió, ni siquiera se giró, se puso en pie de un salto y se alejó corriendo hacia la salida.

—¡¿Adonde vas? —Gritó Finn.

—Vamos a ir a comer todos juntos, ¿no vienes? —Chilló Mike.

—¡No! —Dijo sin detenerse—. Tengo algo más importante que hacer.

* * *

Sam salió del McKinley a toda prisa buscando el parking de bicicletas. Eran pocos los alumnos que acudían a clase en bici y él, era uno de ellos. Al menos, no tenía que venir andando o esperar a que sus padres le recogiesen a la salida.

Definitivamente, una bici no era como un coche, ni tan siquiera como una moto, pero le daba libertad y se ahorraba pagar el bus, un taxi o la gasolina para el coche de sus padres.

Sacó el candado de la bici, guardándoselo en el bolsillo y salió del parking pedaleando tan rápido como podía.

El viento le azotaba en la cara, mientras los coches no dejaban de pitar a su lado, quejándose por sus acciones. Estaba siendo temerario, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tener un accidente.

Dobló a la derecha en el cruce, derrapando con las ruedas y casi derribando una señal de stop. Aminoró la marcha, recuperando el aliento. Estaba enfadado y dolido pero debía calmarse, debía pensar fríamente. Su primera idea había sido enfrentarle. Agarrarle y golpearlo hasta que sus manos se hiciesen sangre. Se había visto luchando contra él, peleando con él, pero no debía ser así. Eso era lo que Tinsley esperaba de él.

Era lo que él hubiese hecho, destrozarlo a golpes. Pero Sam era inteligente, puede que su dislexia lo retrasase en los estudios, pero no era estúpido. Sabía perfectamente como joderle.

Shane esperaría que Sam acudiese a él, teniendo así, otra razón para denunciarle. Pero él no acudiría, haría algo mejor. La única manera de vengarse de él era recuperando a Mercy.

Era ella quién debía dejarle, solo así, podrían olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero. Y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese por volver con ella.

Sabía lo que era no tenerla a su lado, lo había padecido durante meses. Sabía lo que era volver a sentirla, volver a acariciar su piel como lo había hecho el viernes. Y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

Las ruedas de la bici se detuvieron delante de su portal. Sam se fijó en que, tanto el coche de sus padres como el de ella todavía seguían dentro.

Su madre pronto se iría de nuevo al trabajo. Solo tenía que esperar.

Esperar y esperar.

Esperar.

Como había esperado para darle el primer beso. Había estado tan nervioso que lo había retrasado demasiado. Tanto que al final fue ella la que se lo había dado, tomándole por sorpresa, derribando sus defensas con sus labios suaves y aceptándole sin reservas. Había sido su primer beso. Su primer beso de amor lo había hecho enrojecer de vergüenza y balbucear como bobo, mientras ella le dedicaba la mejor de las sonrisas.

Esperar.

Como había esperado para sentir su piel en contacto con la suya. Para hacerle el amor, para jugar con su pelo y acariciar su cuello mientras depositaba dulces besos en él. Como había esperado para sentirse dentro de ella, queriéndola, amándola con todo su corazón. Con él había sido su primera vez.

Esperar.

Como esperaba cada día de junio a que llegase su hora de salida del trabajo para poder verla aunque fuese un rato. Para poder reírse con ella, pasar tiempo a su lado, agarrados de la mano, sentarse en un banco echándole miguitas de pan a las palomas. Simplemente, estando a su lado.

_Esperar._

Como esperaba a que su madre se marchase al trabajo, para asaltarla, para recuperarla. Para volver junto a ella, para amarla.

Cruzó la calle, resguardándose del frío debajo de un árbol. No llevaba bufanda ni gorro y sus manos estaban congeladas. Y el nuevo corte ya no evitaba que sus orejas se enfriasen, lo dejaría crecer de nuevo... A Mercedes le encantaba enredar sus dedos en él.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos esperó hasta que el portal de la casa se abrió y el coche de los Jones salió con la madre de Mercy al volante.

Antes de que el portal se cerrase de todo, Sam se había colado dentro. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco sería la última.

Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, quizás si llamaba al timbre, Mercedes sabría que no sería su madre.

—¿Qué te olvidaste ahora, ma...? —Dijo la diva, abriendo la puerta.

Tan pronto como lo vio, lo empujó para cerrarla, pero el chico, consciente de que lo haría, colocó un pie entre la puerta y el marco impidiendo que la cerrase. Empujándola a la vez con el brazo para entrar en la casa.

—Salte, Sam. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Mercedes caminaba hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras él cerraba la puerta y la seguía.

Ella se chocó con el sofá, dudando por un segundo adónde dirigirse para escapar de él, pero Sam no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo. La aprisionó contra el sofá, impidiéndole la salida.

—Mi madre está al caer —le dijo.

—No cuela, sé que se ha ido a trabajar.

—Hoy tiene libre. Va a volver —repitió la chica.

—Me da igual —dijo él, serio.

—En Junio no te daba igual. En Junio te escondías de ella.

—En Junio hacíamos el amor en tu habitación, por supuesto que me escondía de ella.

La chica no se rió ante el comentario. Él tampoco lo hizo.

Mercedes trató de soltarse, haciendo que el rubio la inmovilizase con sus brazos y sus manos, colocando las de ella detrás de su espalda.

—Suéltame, Sam —la chica sintió sus frías manos en contacto con su piel. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Necesito oírtelo decir de nuevo. Necesito oírte decir que me quieres.

—No puedo decírtelo. ¿No lo entiendes? No me está permitido quererte —le respondió ladeando la cabeza, escapando de sus ojos verdes.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

La chica lo miró cuestionándole.

—Él te dijo que no me denunciaría si volvías con él, ¿cierto?

—Sam, por favor. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y te vas?

—Chsss, escúchame bien Mercedes Jones. Porque yo también quiero jugar. ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas? Vamos Mercy, ¿cuáles fueron?

—Sam, no nos hagas esto, por favor —le suplicó.

—¿Cuáles fueron? —El chico clavó sus ojos en ella esperando su respuesta.

—"Si vuelves conmigo, no se lo contaré a Figgins"

—Bien —dijo él.

—¿Bien?

—Bien. Si vuelves conmigo, no se lo contaré a Figgins —le dijo emulándole a él.

—No hablas en serio...

—Es tu decisión, Mercy. Figgins lo sabrá de todos modos. Se lo dirá él o se lo diré yo, pero lo sabrá. Solo dime... ¿A quién quieres? ¿A quién amas?

—Sam, no puedes hacerme esto. Piénsalo.

—Piénsalo tú, Mercedes. Él sí puede ponerte en un cruce pero yo no.

Una encrucijada. Shane la había puesto en una encrucijada. Sam había vuelto a confundirse de palabra pero no le corrigió.

—¡Él no tiene nada que perder! Tú sí, ¡es a ti a quién pueden expulsar, por el amor de Dios!

Tenía que callarla, tenía que hacerla olvidar.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella en un beso frenético, cargado de deseo y pasión. Mercedes se sentía aprisionada, quería detenerle, debía detenerle. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose daño a su vez.

—¡Mercy! —Protestó.

—No vuelvas a besarme, Sam. No hagas que le engañe. Yo no soy así, no lo soy.

—Vuelve conmigo Mercedes o se lo contaré todo a Figgins.

—No se lo dirás —ella trató de correr hacia la puerta pero él la interceptó de nuevo, llevándola hacia la pared.

—Sabes que se lo diré, sabes que por alejarle de ti, estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa —le acarició el rostro con sus fríos dedos, haciéndola temblar.

—Sam —la diva no pudo soportarlo más. Sus fuerzas le fallaron y sus piernas no la detuvieron, haciéndola resbalar por la pared, mientras sus ojos se envolvían en lágrimas—. No te merezco —le dijo.

—Por Dios, Mercy. Mírame —dijo él, arrodillándose delante de ella—. Has vuelto con él solo para evitarme problemas. Nadie haría algo así, nadie. Solo tú.

—¿Te doy asco, verdad? —Le preguntó, secándose las lágrimas con sus dedos—. Tienes razón, nadie sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Él la acarició de nuevo, sentándose a su lado.

—Te quiero —dijo, haciendo que le mirase a sus ojos—. ¿Me has oído? Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti. No me hagas sufrir más. Vuelve conmigo.

—Pero...

—Vuelve conmigo, Cenicienta.

—¿Y tus estudios, Sam? —Le preguntó, preocupada.

—Tú eres lo único que me importa —el chico se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, entendiendo al fin que ella había entrado en razón.

En el mismo momento en el que sus labios se rozaron, ella llevó su mano a su pecho, rechazándole.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo el chico, abriendo sus ojos.

—No lo hagas. Todavía no. No quiero engañarle. No soy así, no quiero ser... como ella —le explicó, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Como quién? —Él la obligó a que lo mirase de nuevo.

—Como Quinn... no quiero ser como Quinn.

—Escúchame Mercy. Tú nunca serás como ella, nunca podrías serlo —dijo acariciando su pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja mientras ella se secaba sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó.

—Porque ella no se lo pensó, Mercy. Ella me engañó, no pensó en mí. Tú no quieres engañarle, ni aún queriéndonos como nos queremos. No quieres engañarlo. No sois iguales. ¿Quieres saber otra razón?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, esperándola.

—Ella ya no existe para mí, Mercedes, ya no. Aquí dentro —dijo, agarrando su mano y llevándola a su corazón—. Aquí solo hay sitio para ti.

Sintiendo su mano fría sobre la de ella, lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos.

—Te quiero —le susurró, tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo latir el corazón que desde ese día sería su casa. Latiendo y latiendo por ella.

Sam la rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndola, cuidándola, depositando un tierno beso en su pelo rizado, acariciándolo con sus dedos.

Siempre supo lo que Mercedes Jones significaba para él, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del tiempo. Su verdadero amor estaba ahí, aferrada a su cuerpo, temblando bajo sus brazos.

—Déjame cuidarte, Cenicienta. Déjame hacerte feliz —le susurró entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Ella se alejó de él, momentáneamente, tirando de su mano y agarrándole la otra también. Las unió y las cubrió con las suyas, frotándolas para que entrasen en calor.

—Tienes las manos muy frías —dijo preocupada—. Ven, levántate. No quiero que caigas enfermo.

Él le sonrió mientras la chica tiraba de su mano para levantarle. Sam se frotó él mismo las manos, calentándolas ligeramente, antes de acariciar su rostro de nuevo.

Tenía ganas de besarla, ¡tenía tantas ganas!

Se inclinó, cortando la distancia entre ellos. Pero Mercedes le detuvo de nuevo, ésta vez fue su mano la que acarició sus labios parándole.

Sam abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los suyos.

—Quiero hacerlo bien, Sam. Cuando regrese a tu lado, quiero ser solo tuya.

Él besó la mano que encarcelaba sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas en ella.

—¿Me esperarás? —Le preguntó Mercedes.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas todavía húmedas por las lágrimas que había derramado.

—Deberías irte —le dijo Mercedes, separándole de ella.

—Quiero quedarme contigo, Mercy.

—No haremos nada, Sam. Lo sabes.

Él la condujo hacia el sofá, sentándolos a los dos en él, uno al lado del otro.

—Quedarme a tu lado es más que suficiente.

Ella le sonrió, inclinándose sobre su pecho de nuevo y agarrándole de la mano. Encendió la tele con el mando a distancia, buscando algo que ver. Se decidió finalmente por los vídeos musicales de la MTV.

Vídeos a los que no les prestaron atención. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos oyendo la respiración del otro.

Puede que la vida les hubiese separado, pero por alguna razón, les había vuelto a unir y ésta era su oportunidad para ser felices.


	5. Capítulo 5: El zapatito de Cenicienta

—Cariño, cariño, despierta. Ya es tarde.

Mercedes sintió cómo una mano acariciaba su mejilla. Una mano cálida.

Sonrió.

_Cariño..._

Él nunca la había llamado así. Nunca. Pero sonaba bien, sonaba...

_¡Un momento!_

La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente, dando un respingo y despertando a Sam a su vez. Su madre se encontraba de pie frente a ellos. Había apagado la tele y les miraba con ternura, con cariño. Al menos eso era lo que Mercedes podía leer en sus ojos.

—Mamá —dijo, levantándose.

—Señora Jones —Sam también se movió, soltando la mano de la chica. Y se levantó del sofá sin demora.

—Mercy, tu plato sigue encima de la mesa, cariño. ¿No has comido?

Sam la miró al responder. No habían comido ninguno de los dos, y él se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—No, mamá. Me quedé... nos quedamos dormidos —dijo, avergonzada.

La señora Jones fijó sus ojos en el muchacho que la miraba asustado.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Sam. ¿Has vuelto para quedarte?

Él, todavía mudo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo ella, mostrándoles su mejor sonrisa—. Vamos chicos, os calentaré la comida.

—Yo... debería irme —consiguió decir al fin.

—De ningún modo, no hasta que comas algo al menos. Estás en los huesos.

Mercedes se rió, haciendo que su madre volviese su atención a ella.

—Pasad a la cocina, ya mismo.

—Sí, mamá.

La señora Jones se dirigió hacia allí, con ellos siguiéndole los pasos, separados. Poco antes de llegar a la cocina, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, cómo ambos sonreían mientras Sam acariciaba los dedos de su hija durante un segundo.

Mercedes creía que ella no lo sabía, que no se daba cuenta. Pero la señora Jones la conocía muy bien.

Sabía que él pasaba con Mercedes sus tardes libres en casa cuando ella se marchaba al trabajo. Lo sabía perfectamente. Como sabía que su hija estaba completamente enamorada de él. Era feliz y eso también la hacía feliz a ella.

Su corazón se rompió cuando él se marchó. Su niña ya no sonreía. La oía llorar por las noches cuando creía que tanto su padre como ella dormían. Había rezado a Dios para que le devolviese la felicidad a su hija y aunque tiempo después ella había empezado a salir con Shane, la señora Jones había sabido que él no se la devolvería.

Mercedes no lo llevaba a casa, no como hacía con Sam. En el fondo de su corazón, la señora Jones sabía que su hija jamás podría olvidarle, por ello seguía rezando y esperando un milagro.

Un milagro que había llegado por fin para iluminar la vida de su hija.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa mientras ella calentaba la comida para los dos.

No quería girarse, sabía perfectamente que los chicos habían vuelto a agarrarse de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Suspiró profundamente, relajándose al fin. Ahora todo iría bien.

* * *

¡Cerdicienta! ¡Cerdicienta! ¡Cerdicienta! Eso era lo que ponían los carteles colgados por todo el McKinley con la foto de Mercedes Jones desnuda. Su número de teléfono venía también en ellos en letras rojas, resaltándolo aún más.

Mercedes corrió por los pasillos, arrancándolos sin detenerse apenas. Pero no había lugar en el que al menos no hubiesen colgado un cartel.

La gente la veía correr mientras la mayoría de ellos se reían, otros le impedían el paso y los restantes la miraban con lástima. Corría y corría, rasgando todos los que encontraba a su paso.

Había sido Shane, estaba segura de ello. Solo él tenía esa foto, solo él la tenía. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así? ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista haciéndole casi imposible ver ya los carteles colgados.

Al fondo, la gente se arremolinaba haciendo un corrillo, rodeando a dos personas que se peleaban. Corrió más deprisa dirigiéndose allí. Sam era uno de ellos. Se estaba peleando con... ¡Shane!

Los carteles que había arrancado cayeron de su mano en mitad del pasillo mientras ella siguió corriendo hasta llegar al gentío, intentando colarse dentro del círculo.

—¡Parad! ¡Deteneos, por favor! —Dijo tratando de separarlos.

Se metió en medio sabiendo que no era lo mejor, pero no quería que Sam saliese lastimado y estaba segura de que Shane no la golpearía.

Esta segura.

Estaba...

Mercedes sintió la mano del gigante en su mejilla haciéndola tambalear y caer al suelo. Todos los allí presentes, exclamaron un ¡Ay! Al ver cómo la chica se desplomaba en medio del pasillo.

Ambos se agacharon a su lado al mismo tiempo.

—Mercy, Mercy... respóndeme —dijo Sam, acariciando su mejilla.

—Nena, hey, nena, despierta —dijo Shane, empujándolo y haciendo sitio para él.

—No te acerques a ella, cabrón —Sam lo empujó a su vez, mientras Mercedes trataba de levantarse.

—Mercedes, dile que se calle, dile que me deje en paz, nena —le dijo Shane, ayudándola a levantarse.

—No —le respondió enfurecida—. Quítame las manos de encima. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Shane Tinsley —chilló levantándose al fin.

—¿Fuiste tú, no? ¿Tú le dijiste lo de la foto? ¡Imbécil! Tú le dijiste que se la había vendido a Azimio. ¡Se lo dijiste para que ella volviese contigo! Eres un cabrón.

Shane lo agarró por los cuellos de la camisa, empujándolo contra las taquillas. Sam se revolvió debajo de él, riéndose.

—¿De qué coño te ríes?

—De que eres tan, tan, tan estúpido... ¿Sabes qué Tinsley? Yo no le dije nada. No quería que supiese la clase de persona con la que había estado. Quería que volviese a mí, quería que me escogiese a mí porque en realidad era conmigo con quien quería estar. Pero tú mismo se lo has contado, te daría un aplauso, de verdad, pero me estás aplastando.

Mercedes trató de separarlos nuevamente sin éxito. En un segundo, alguien la movió hacia un lado, atacando a Shane con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Santana! —Gritó, viendo cómo la latina se colgaba de la espalda del jugador pegándole con todo su puño derecho.

—¡Cabrón de mierda! ¡Déjame enseñarte las cosas malas que hacemos en Lima Heights!

Shane soltó a Sam, tratando de deshacerse de Santana, pero la chica se resistía a bajarse de encima de él.

—¡Quitádmela de encima! ¡Quitádmela!

—¡Ah! Yo no pienso hacerlo. No, no —dijo Sam negando con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Mercedes, mirándolo.

Brittany llegó corriendo, trayendo consigo a todos los demás.

—Para San, por favor. Chicos, ayudadme a detenerla o lo matará.

Puck, Finn y Mike agarraron a Santana, intentando calmarla, pero la chica lejos de detenerse siguió gritándole.

—Tú, ¡sucio asqueroso! Como vuelvas a tocarla, te la corto. ¿Me has oído? Te la corto y se la sirvo a mi perro. Creías que no tenía a nadie que la defendiese, ¿verdad? Pues nos tiene a nosotras. A Britt y a mí, y estoy segura que también tiene a Boca de Trucha —Santana se serenó al ver cómo Sam abrazaba a Mercedes mientras ésta se acurrucaba en su pecho. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y nos tiene a nosotros —dijo Puck, apoyando a la latina y aflojando sus brazos hasta dejarla libre.

Mike y Finn hicieron lo mismo.

—Y a nosotros también —dijo Tina, apoyada por Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine y Artie.

—Y a mí —dijo Rory, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí? —Chilló Sue Sylvester apareciendo en escena.

—Como presidenta del alumnado le informo que Shane Tinsley es el responsable de colgar todos esos carteles que inundan el instituto, entrenadora —le explicó Brittany.

—¡No es verdad! No he sido yo. Fue Azimio.

—¡Pero tú se la vendiste! —Chilló Mercedes, llevando su mano a su mejilla, quejándose de dolor.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Sue.

—Yo lo he visto todo, entrenadora —dijo Jacob Ben Israel—. Mercedes Jones trató de separar a Evans y a Tinsley, y éste le pegó con todo su puño. Luego aplastó literalmente a Boca de Trucha contra la taquilla y Santana López llegó y comenzó a pegarle como si fuese un saco de patatas.

—¿Le pegó a Justina? —Preguntó la entrenadora.

—Emmm, me llamo Sam.

—Lo que sea —dijo Sue, tratando de averiguar si el nombre de Sam venía de Samuel o de Samantha.

—Por supuesto que no entrenadora, ¿por quién me toma? —Respondió la latina.

—Esto ha terminado, inútiles. ¿Qué esperáis? ¡Dispersaos! —Gritó la entrenadora de las Cheerios con todo su vozarrón, haciendo que la multitud que los rodeaba se deshiciese—. Justina, lleva a Aretha a la enfermería. Tú, "orangután" te vienes conmigo a ver a Figgins —le dijo a Shane, agarrándolo por su oreja derecha y tirando de él.

—Mi nombre es Sam... —Le oyeron decir—. Vamos, Mercy.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Le susurró él.

—Porque tengo que descolgar todos los carteles. Lo necesito, tengo que hacerlo —dijo dirigiéndose al que estaba más cerca y arrancándolo sin mirar.

—Mercedes, nosotras lo haremos —dijo Rachel, sacándoselo de la mano y arrugándolo entre sus dedos—. Ve con Sam.

—Sí, Mercy. Nosotras los sacaremos, no te preocupes —dijo Tina.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndoselo. Luego, buscó con la mirada a Santana y Brittany que la tranquilizaron con sus palabras.

—No quedará ni uno, Mercedes. Te lo prometo —le dijo Santana mientras Britt le susurraba un ¡Vete ahora mismo!

Los chicos se dirigieron a la enfermería mientras sus amigos se organizaban en grupos.

Mike y Artie acompañaron a Tina, mientras Kurt, Blaine y Rory cubrían otra zona del instituto. Rachel, Finn, Quinn y Puck se dirigieron hacia la cafetería mientras Britt y Santana arrancaban los que quedaban todavía colgados en los pasillos, agarrando también los que se le habían caído a Mercedes.

* * *

—¡Fuera! —Gritó Santana, viendo cómo un chico de unos quince años se fijaba en uno de los carteles.

El chico salió corriendo asustado, mientras Santana arrancaba el cartel y lo retorcía entre sus manos.

—¡No lo entiendo, Britt! ¿Por qué? Ella no se lo merecía.

Su novia la observó, mientras ella rompía el cartel en pedazos y los echaba en la papelera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, San.

—Creí que no te gustaba que fuese tan violenta.

—Y no me gusta que lo seas. No quiero que te pase nada malo, pero lo que hiciste por Mercy... Gracias San, de verdad.

—Ella nos apoyó a nosotras cuando lo necesitamos, tenía que devolverle el favor —le respondió su novia.

—Vamos, Santana. Admite que la quieres —dijo Brittany, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Sí, lo admito. Le he cogido mucho cariño, ¿vale? —Le respondió, sonriéndole a su vez, mientras su novia se acercaba para besarla en los labios.

—Te quiero —le dijo Brittany.

—Y yo a ti —le respondió Santana, agarrando su dedo meñique con el suyo.

* * *

—Bueno Rach —dijo Finn, viendo cómo su novia arrancaba el último cartel de la cafetería—. Al final no hizo falta recurrir a Quinn. Las cosas se han solucionado por sí solas.

—¿Te parece esto una solución? —Dijo rompiendo el cartel que tenía en sus manos.

—Cariño, no sabíamos que esto pasaría —las manos del chico agarraron los trozos que quedaban de cartel y los llevó a la papelera, volviendo de nuevo.

—Nunca me dio buena espina, Finn. Siempre creí que había sido él, el que nos había apartado de Mercedes y tenía razón.

Su novio asintió al oírlo. Por supuesto que Shane los había separado.

—Pero Sam nos la ha devuelto, Rachel —le sonrió Finn—. Y nosotros fuimos parte de ello. Si no les hubiésemos encerrado, quizás Mercedes hubiese vuelto con Shane y ahora le estaría haciendo mucho daño.

—Encerrarles fue una buena idea. Me alegro tanto de haberlo hecho. Sobretodo, me alegro de no haber tenido que utilizar a Quinn.

Ésta última, apareció por detrás, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Primero, ¿cómo pudiste encerrarles, Rachel?

—Y segundo —dijo Puck, agarrando la mano de la ex Cheerio—. Quinn es mi chica. Nadie la utiliza, ¿estamos?

Finn y Rachel les miraron asombrados.

—¿Desde cuando? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Desde las Locales —le respondió el chico.

—¿Las Locales?

—Sí, en las Locales. Por Dios Rachel, deja de ser tan metiche. Estoy con Puck y punto. Volvamos al tema, ¿por qué los encerraste?

—No, no. Necesito saber porqué queríais utilizar a mi chica.

—¿Me podéis responder a mí primero? Gracias —pidió Quinn.

Los chicos se rieron, observando la escena.

—Adoro cuando te enfadas —le dijo él, mirándola con ojos tiernos.

—Y yo adoro cuando te estás callado —le respondió ella, sonriéndole embobada.

Puck la miró hipnotizado de la misma forma en la que miraba a su hija. Eran idénticas, los mimos ojos, la misma sonrisa. Juntos podrían recuperar a Beth, juntos podrían al fin formar una familia.

Quinn lo miró a él, sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando cuando la observaba en silencio. Recordaba a Beth, recordaba a su niña. Se colocó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla, dedicándole una sonrisa. Sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras sus miradas buscaban de nuevo a Rachel y Finn.

—¿Por qué los habéis encerrado?

—¿Para qué necesitabais a Quinn?

Ambos preguntaron a la vez, dándose cuenta al momento y estallando de nuevo en risas.

Finn y Rachel les dieron por imposibles. En el fondo no querían saberlo, lo único que ocupaba las mentes de la pareja era su niña, lo demás carecía de importancia.

Rachel lo miró, sonriéndole y sintiendo como todo encajaba finalmente.

* * *

—¿Te duele? —Le preguntó Sam, mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla derecha.

Mercedes permanecía recostada en la camilla de la enfermería, mientras él se apoyaba en ella, rodeando su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo y acariciándole el pelo.

—Me escuece —se quejó la diva, cerrando sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Sam? —Le preguntó, abriéndolos de nuevo y apartando la bolsa de su mejilla ya hinchada.

—Si te hubiese contado la verdad, si te hubiese dicho que le había vendido la foto, quizás todo esto no hubiera pasado. Pero quería que me escogieses a mí porque de verdad me quisieras, y no porque él fuese un imbécil y un cabrón.

—¡Hey! No sabías que esto pasaría. Nadie lo sabía. Yo sé porque lo hiciste, Sam. No querías hacerme daño, no querías abrirme los ojos para que me diese cuenta de con quién había estado.

—Tenía que haberlo hecho, Mercy —se lamentó.

—No. No tenías. Luchaste por mí, luchaste por mí aún sabiendo que le dejaría al saber la verdad. Luchaste por mí, no te rendiste. Jamás lo hiciste.

—¿No vas a volver decirme que no me mereces, verdad? Porque no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo. Es más, creo que voy a prohibirte que lo digas y que lo pienses.

Ella se rió con cuidado, haciendo que el chico temblase de pies a cabeza al oírla reír.

—Eché de menos tus risas —le dijo, acariciando con sus dedos sus labios, mientras ella lo miraba esperanzada—. ¿Puedo... puedo besarte, Mercy?

Ella asintió, sonriéndole mientras él se reencontraba con sus labios, fundiéndose en ellos por fin. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro mientras la besaba y la de ella lo agarraba del brazo negándose a detener el beso.

Sam se separó unos centímetros, depositando rápidos besos por todo su rostro, haciéndola reír.

—¡Me duele, Sam! ¡Detente!

—Lo siento —dijo él, sentándose en el taburete.

Ella buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Me has dejado besarte, ¿eso quiere decir que estamos juntos? —Le preguntó, esperanzado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Que cuando regresase a tu lado solo sería tuya y tú me dijiste que me esperarías. Sé que se te da bien esperar, Sam, tanto como se te da fatal disimular, pero la espera ha llegado a su fin.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Volvió a preguntarle, sonriente.

—Eso es un "Bésame de nuevo, tonto" —dijo ella, divertida.

Él lo hizo, mientras Mercedes enredaba sus dedos en su pelo rubio.

—Ummm, sé que te gusta largo... puedo dejármelo crecer de nuevo.

—Chsss, calla. Estás perfecto así.

—¿Sí? —se aseguró él.

—Sí —le respondió la diva, tirando de los cuellos de su camisa y besándolo de nuevo.

—Hey, Cenicienta. Sé que quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero te recuerdo que estamos en la enfermería del instituto.

El semblante de la chica se tornó pálido al oírlo. Creía que podría olvidarlo todo y pasar página, pero nuevamente se equivocaba.

—No me llames así, Sam. Me recuerda a...

—No. No lo digas —dijo silenciándola con sus dedos—. Eso no pasó. ¿Vale? No sucedió.

—La gente hablará y se reirá de mí, y de ti por estar conmigo. Me han visto desnuda, Sam. Todos los alumnos del McKinley saben como soy —Mercedes giró su rostro escondiéndose de él.

—Sé lo que supuso para ti eso. Lo sé y me duele que tengas que pasar por ello, pero no lo harás sola. Yo estaré contigo, no me iré de tu lado, no esta vez. No me prohíbas llamártelo, eres mi Cenicienta, Mercy.

Sam vio cómo sus ojos habían empezado a llorar de nuevo. Secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo.

—Yo... Compré esto para ti. Hace meses que lo tengo —Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, acercándosela—. La vi y supe que era para ti.

Mercedes la abrió con cuidado, separando las dos tapas de la cajita. Era una cadena. Una cadena de plata con un zapatito como colgante.

—Sé que no es de cristal, pero encontraré uno que lo sea. Te lo prometo.

—Es preciosa, Sam —le dijo, emocionada, secándose las lágrimas que ya no le daban tregua—. El zapatito de Cenicienta...

—Además, pronto llegará Navidad... Vas a tener que ir pensando que quieres como regalo —le dijo él mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió ilusionada, mirándolo a los ojos antes de responderle.

—Te quiero a ti, Sam. Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú.

Su corazón se aceleró, a punto de salírsele del pecho. La besó de nuevo, sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas y frías en contacto con su piel.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres tú por Navidad? —le preguntó sin soltar su mano.

—No necesito nada. Lo que quería ya lo tengo —le dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella y acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y que querías?

—Que volvieses conmigo —le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos con todo el amor que llevaba dentro de él.


	6. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de la historia. Todo se acaba. Muchas gracias por leerla y acompañarme en este viaje. :)

Dos meses, una semana y tres días después...

—No —dijo Santana nuevamente, desde la cama donde estaba apoltronada.

—¿No? —Le preguntó Mercedes, girándose para ver cómo su dedo pulgar apuntaba hacia abajo en señal de desacuerdo.

—No —le respondió la latina, decidida.

Se levantó rápidamente avanzando hacia la chica, situada delante del espejo.

—Es muy bonito, Mercy, de verdad. Pero no vas a un funeral, sino a una cita.

—El negro es el color que mejor me sienta, San —le respondió Mercedes, haciendo que Brittany se echase a reír.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Era un chiste muy bueno, de verdad —dijo la rubia tratando de detenerse.

Mercedes y Santana se miraron, echándose también a reír. No podían evitarlo, la risa de Brittany era demasiado contagiosa y una vez que empezaba, no había manera de pararla.

—Lo sé, créeme. Bromas aparte, el negro te queda genial pero, creo que no es el adecuado para la ocasión. Déjame mirar que es lo que tienes por aquí —Santana se dirigió al armario, abriéndolo de par en par.

Mercedes y Brittany la observaban mientras la chica desplazaba las prendas de un lado a otro sin encontrar nada que le gustase.

—No, no. Este menos. No. ¡Ni de coña! No, este tampoco... Oye, Britt.

—Dime —le contestó la rubia, levantándose de la cama.

—Recuérdame que la próxima vez que vayamos de compras, nos llevemos a Mercy con nosotras. Necesita renovar su vestuario —Santana se giró hacia la diva, apuntándola con el dedo índice—. Y no vuelvas a decirnos que has quedado con Sam para no venir. Su mundo no se acabará por un día que pase sin ti, ¿entendido? —Le dijo, arqueando una ceja, expectante.

—A Sam le gusta mi vestuario —protestó Mercedes, llevándole la contraria.

—A Sam le gusta quitarte la ropa, que no es lo mismo —le respondió la latina—. ¿Me lo recordarás, Britt?

—Lo he apuntado en la mano. ¿Lo ves, Mercy? No se me olvidará —le dijo, saludándola con la mano escrita.

Mercedes le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Vamos a ver... Tiene que estar por aquí, me niego a creer que te deshicieses de él —dijo Santana, revolviendo de nuevo la ropa.

—¿Qué buscas? —Le preguntó Mercedes, dirigiéndose también al armario.

Brittany hizo lo mismo, estirándose detrás de ellas para lograr ver.

—¡Aquí estás! Ven conmigo, vestido hermoso.

La diva se fijó en el vestido que Santana tenía en sus manos. Era el vestido rojo de la boda de los padres de Finn y Kurt.

—Este es perfecto, ¿a que sí, Britt? —Le preguntó a su novia, mostrándoselo.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, mientras aplaudía feliz.

—No puedo llevar eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó la rubia.

—Porque le recordará a ella. En la boda estaba con Quinn.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedes dejar tranquila a Quinn, Mercy? Bastante tiene ya con cuidar de Beth y Puck. Sam está contigo, ¿lo entiendes? Con – ti - go. Métetelo en la cabeza —le dijo, chasqueando los dedos enfrente de ella.

—Yo creo que a Mercy le gusta Quinn. Es la única razón que veo para que la nombre tanto —dijo Brittany.

Las tres chicas volvieron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Santana estiraba el vestido sobre la cama.

—¿Qué hacemos con su pelo, Britt? ¿Se lo dejamos suelto?

—Me gustaría hacerle unas trencitas, pero sin que se viesen. Bueno, puede que un poquillo. Verá una, y querrá buscar las demás. ¿Qué os parece? —Dijo entusiasmada.

—Perfecto —respondió su novia.

—Que estáis locas —le contestó Mercedes—. ¿Creéis que Sam perderá el tiempo en buscar trenzas en mi pelo?

—Creo que si lo llamases ahora y le dijeses: "Me he dejado un sujetador en tu habitación" la pondría patas arriba en cuestión de segundos —le dijo Santana, haciendo reír a su novia de nuevo.

—Ven, siéntate aquí, traeré mis cosillas de peluquería —dijo Britt, haciéndole un sitio a su lado.

Mercedes se sentó donde ella le había dicho mientras Santana se sentaba en una silla para hacerle la manicura.

—Parece como si estuviese en un salón de belleza —dijo Mercedes, divertida.

—Nunca encontrarías uno mejor que este —le respondió la latina, chocando su mano con Brittany.

—¿Adonde te llevará, Mercy? —Preguntó Brittany mientras la peinaba.

—No ha querido decírmelo, es una sorpresa. Pero me dijo que le gustaría que fuese el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Ah, Sammy. Tan romántico como siempre —dijo Santana, mientras cerraba la laca de uñas—. Espera a que se sequen, ni se te ocurra moverte o tendré que empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Diez minutos después, su madre entraba por la puerta, interesada en saber cómo iban.

—Ya son casi las ocho, chicas. ¿Por qué tardáis tanto? —La señora Jones abrió la boca asombrada al verla—. ¡Cariño! ¡Estás preciosa! Por Dios chicas, qué guapa la habéis puesto, parece una princesa.

—Me gusta esto de hacer de hada madrina —dijo Santana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si tú eres el hada madrina, ¿quién se supone que es Brittany? —Preguntó la señora Jones, mientras su hija terminaba de ponerse los tacones.

—Ah, yo solo soy un unicornio —le respondió la Cheerio convencida.

La señora la miró extrañada y luego, le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Brittany era única. Una entre un millón. Su hija al fin era feliz y gran parte de su felicidad se la debía a las dos chicas que se reían frente al espejo mientras le daban sus últimos retoques.

—¿Te gusta, mamá? —Le preguntó Mercedes girándose al fin para que la viese mejor.

—¡Claro que si! Te daría un abrazo pero no quiero echar a perder todo el trabajo —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Sé de alguien al que no le importará echar a perder todo el trabajo... —Santana sintió como su novia le daba un codazo—. ¡Hey! Es verdad, Sam se va a quedar mudo cuando la vea.

El timbre sonó, despertándolas de su fantasía.

—¡Vamos! Vamos, que ya está aquí —la apuró su madre.

—Toma el bolso y la chaqueta, Mercy —se los pasó Brittany.

—Te desearía suerte, pero no la necesitarás —le dijo Santana.

Mercedes les sonrió, saliendo ya de su habitación y bajando las escaleras con las tres mujeres siguiendo sus pasos.

Su padre ya había abierto la puerta y Sam, ya la esperaba al fondo de las escaleras, con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.

Al verla, el chico sintió cómo el aire le faltaba durante unos segundos, llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su corazón.

Mercedes llegó al final de las escaleras, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras él le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón.

—Estás... estás preciosa. Son para ti —le dijo nervioso, entregándole las flores.

Ella no dejó de sonreírle, ni de fijar sus oscuros ojos en él, hasta que Santana les habló, rompiendo el mágico momento.

—Trae, las meteremos en agua. Vuelve antes de las doce, Cenicienta —le dijo en broma.

—¿Eso no debería decirlo yo? —Preguntó el señor Jones.

Todos se echaron a reír, mientras ellos volvían a dedicarse miradas de amor.

—Cariño, vuelve a la hora que quieras —le dijo su padre—. Y tú, cuida bien de mi niña.

—Lo haré, señor Jones. No se preocupe —Sam le ofreció el brazo y ella enredó el suyo en él. Salieron por la puerta mientras Brittany, Santana y sus padres lds observaban alejarse.

Él le abrió la puerta, ayudándola a subir y rodeó el coche, metiéndose dentro en cuestión de segundos. Pero no lo arrancó todavía, se detuvo a mirarla, viendo cómo ella también le miraba.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sam?

—Eres hermosa —le dijo, acariciando su rostro.

Ella le sonrió, mientras el chico se inclinaba para besarla. No había podido esperar a salir de su calle, probablemente sus padres les estuviesen observando todavía, pero no le importaba.

Sus labios lo recibieron felices de reencontrarse con los suyos, y sus manos se enredaron en su pelo. Finalmente lo había dejado más largo, no tanto como lo tenía en Junio, pero sí lo suficiente como para que los dedos de su novia se perdiesen en él y lo acercasen a ella lo máximo posible.

—Me moría de ganas de besarte —admitió.

—Ya veo... —dijo la diva, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

—El vestido que llevas es precioso —le susurró al oído.

—Es el que llevaba en la boda de Carol y Burt.

—Lo sé —le respondió él.

—¿Lo sabes? —Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Me preguntaba cuando volverías a ponértelo... Estás preciosa con él —le dijo, acariciándole uno de sus hombros.

—Agradéceselo a Santana. Si no fuese por ella, no me lo habrías visto.

—Cierto, más cosas para agradecerle... Voy a tener que apuntarlas todas. Es increíble cómo ha cambiado. ¡Si hasta me llama por mi nombre!

—Todos hemos ido cambiando, Sam. Todos —suspiró la diva.

—Tú no, Mercy. Tú siempre serás mi Cenicienta —le dijo, besándola por última vez antes de emprender el viaje que los llevaría a una nueva vida llena de felicidad.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado la historia, simplemente, házmelo saber ^.^ 
> 
> Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por leerla :) Besos y abrazos.
> 
> Syl


End file.
